


El camino del té

by PoisonedLetters



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Hyuuga Hinata, Politics, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tea, leve NaruSaku
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedLetters/pseuds/PoisonedLetters
Summary: [AU, Hinata POV] A veces un té era todo lo que se necesitaba para iniciar una conversación, quizá una que nos llevara por senderos que no queríamos, quizá una que nos uniera en un momento que jamás volvería a repetirse.





	1. Solo el tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un GaaHina con muy leve NaruSaku, soy muy lenta escribiendo, tanto para actualizar como para el desarrollo de la acción, lamento apelar a vuestra paciencia una vez más.
> 
> Notas Generales: ¡Hola! Normalmente espero a tener el fic terminado en ff-net para empezar a subirlo aquí, pero con este me he tirado a la piscina e intentaré hacerlo casi a la par. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, sobre todo a esta pareja, este tiempo ha hecho que me despegue un poco de los personajes, por consiguiente, por favor, cualquier detalle, cualquier queja, cualquier ayuda para que no se vean demasiado separados de su personalidad siempre es más que bienvenida y aceptada, por la historia, por que puedan disfrutarla y, por supuesto, para mejorar.   
> Respeto a la historia y al capítulo presente es una introducción, de ahí que sea demasiado corto, me esforzaré para que los demás estén entre 2.1-2.7k. Aunque aparezcan más personajes, como antes se han nombrado, realmente está centrado en los dos de siempre, me lamento por haberlos involucrado desde el inicio pero prefiero mantenerles en un papel secundario que difuminar y mal alargar una historia que medio se sostiene por sí sola con lo que ya tengo. Siento tener que imponer mis limitaciones como juntaletras. Van a tener un desarrollo lento, lo siento, es algo que no puedo evitar. Es más, pensaba que esto iba a ser algo rápido, tres o cuatro capítulos a lo sumo y ya llevo algo más de seis escrito y otros tantos medio perfilados. Ni loca, o eso espero, llegaré a lo de Hijos del desierto pero al menos quiero dedicarle el tiempo necesario para cerrarla lo mejor posible. Sigo en mis AU donde me siento más cómoda y a medida que se vaya trazando la trama creo que será suficiente para entender la situación. No es nada nuevo, es más, en más de un momento me he parado a pensar si no era algo que ya hubiera escrito pero siempre hay una línea invisible que hace de cada fic un algo diferente, espero que mi forma de narrarlo sea lo que difiera este de los demás, y si tengo suerte que eso os guste. No os voy a engañar, a pesar del resumen, bastante general, no hay nada de té hasta el cuarto capítulo.
> 
> También seré un desastre en las actualizaciones, por el detalle de no tener nada terminado antes de subirla y de que la vida demanda demasiado tiempo, más vale dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. Aparte de todo ello, espero que guste al menos tanto como a mi estar ideándola y escribiéndola. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

Cuando Sakura y Naruto empezaron a salir me di cuenta que aquello no fue más que un antojo de niña caprichosa. Aun así, ella tuvo a bien preguntarme antes de aceptar su última declaración. Y también ayudarme a desentrañar mis sentimientos. Ambas habíamos pasado por la misma situación, cada una a su modo, con sus condicionantes propios, pero también era hora de que yo olvidara el primer amor infantil que ocultaba la simple admiración por una persona y buscara mi camino. Su primer consejo fue que no tuviera prisa. Sakura tenía razón, el apoyo y reconocimiento de mis amigos era más importante que obsesionarme por un alguien; y solo de ahí, de ese trabajado respeto, podrían nacer otros sentimientos. Tenía mucho por hacer, en especial cultivarme, aprender y crecer como persona, o en sus palabras ¿cómo iba a pensar en que alguien me quisiera si yo misma no lo hacía? Y, también por consejo suyo, centrarme en el día a día. No podía hundirme, debía ser fuerte, dedicar más tiempo a esos imposibles familiares, o con seguir aquella introspectiva sólo conseguiría que dejara de lado mis funciones. Algo impensable.

Dejé la cucharilla de medidas sobre la zona de trabajo y cerré los ojos. Aspiré, retuve el aire unos segundos antes de poco a poco exhalar.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y observé cada una de las cajas y ramos de flores secas todavía dispuestos sobre la mesa esperando que empezara a trabajar, sin embargo, esta indisposición espiritual me impedía concentrarme. Sakura, no puedo seguir con mis funciones si no estoy en paz.

Despacio me levanté y avancé hasta la ventana principal de la estancia, instintivamente me abracé y dejé la mirada vagar a través de los colores anaranjados que empezaban a teñir el jardín principal de la casa. El tiempo imparable era el único que no se detenía en nimiedades, los humanos, pasábamos nuestro suspiro de vida demasiado perdidos en nuestros problemas por ese miedo incesante a la muerte. ¿Era esto que sentía la necesidad innata de perderme en mí misma y no aceptar el paso del tiempo? Negué con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa surgió en mis labios sin poder controlarla. Era esa necesidad de vida la que me obligaba a poner todo el orden antes de poder continuar con  _la vida_. Ojalá tener la posibilidad de tener unos instantes sin tiempo, sin constricciones, para pensar y solucionar la realidad antes de poder continuar con el camino. Lo siento, Sakura, pero creo que yo sí necesito hacer introspectiva antes de poder dar otro paso.

No, esto no es sólo algo que incumbe a su relación con Naruto, sino mi posición en esta realidad. Hasta hace apenas unos años mi vida era lo que mi padre dictaba para convertirme en la cabeza de familia, desde entonces hasta ahora era desempeñar esas funciones tal y como se esperaba de mí, excepto una, una que debía ganarme, y ahora… Ahora, es como si me hubieran arrebatado la luz con la que tenuemente iluminaba mis pasos por un sendero oscuro del que ni siquiera esta segura de si era el que quería seguir.

Puede que sí tuviera más relación con Naruto de lo que suponía. Suspiré, estoy sola, puedo admitir todas mis debilidades, todos mis miedos, como que mi mayor interés por él era esa sensación de libertad que desprendía. Naruto era sin lugar a dudas el candidato a marido perfecto en todos los sentidos. Para mi familia porque era de casa noble y tenía un futuro brillante por delante dentro de Konoha; para mí, porque su rebeldía me hacía soñar con que podía incluso liberarme de todas las ataduras que me han impuesto. ¿Quién no puede evitar una breve risa? Sakura, te lo dije, no era más que un capricho; y tú me lo aconsejaste, yo debía convertirme en mi propia luz. Miré mis manos, ¿podría?

No soy tan egoísta como para anteponer mi felicidad a la de los demás; sin contar que sé que son amigos y siempre estarán ahí para ayudarme cuando lo necesite. Sin embargo, niego levemente, fuera de esta habitación, fuera de las normas familiares no sé qué hay para mí. Sé cuáles son mis funciones, llevo desempeñándolas perfectamente desde la muerte de mi madre; y sé qué se espera de mí, aunque ahora mismo no sé si seré capaz de conseguirlo. Llevo la casa, llevo la escuela de té, sigo la investigación en medicinas, mantengo el honor de mi apellido; pero mi familia también exige traer un marido a la familia. Sonrío, eso es lo que Sakura me dijo que no hiciera: dejar de pensar, dejar de buscar en el negro del futuro, seguir paso a paso; pero ¿hasta cuándo podrán soportar mis piernas un camino entre la niebla que parece no acabar?

Sí. Siempre hay una opción egoísta, pero mi propia naturaleza me obliga a desecharla. Mi hermana pequeña podría hacerse cargo de todo esto y yo volar en paz más allá de esta familia; pero es imposible, prefiero que ella sea quién vuele, quién pueda ser feliz y descubrir su camino verdadero, sé que mi madre así lo hubiera querido. Además, no evito la sonrisa volviendo la mirada hacia el paisaje otoñal, no tiene la paciencia necesaria para tomar las riendas de la escuela. Me han enseñado a esperar que las soluciones se presenten en el momento oportuno, y sin embargo, ahora no tenía nada a lo que aferrarme para afrontar esa espera.

Sí, doy por imposible terminar las medicinas que me habían encargado para esa mañana, además que pronto vendrán a servirme el té. Vuelvo a mi sitio y respiro, de nuevo observo la mesa y cierro los ojos. Puntual, como espero, me avisan antes de entrar en la estancia.

–Adelante. –Espero a que haya terminado de servir el té antes de levantarme hacia la mesa auxiliar dónde me aguardaba humeante y noto un sobre.

–La señorita Haruno me pidió que se la entregara lo antes posible –explica sin necesidad de preguntas. –Con permiso.

Espero que se retire antes de tomarlo. En seguida noto que el papel no es el que siempre usa Sakura, es más, es un sobre timbrado del ejército. El pulso me tiembla durante un instante. No, era imposible que hubiera usado algún papel de Naruto para algo personal, por lo que fuera cual fuese el contenido de aquella misiva, no me iba a gustar, pero ¿qué posibilidad tendría de esquivar una orden oficial?

* * *

...


	2. Peticiones obligadas

Suspiro mientras deslizo la carta sobre la mesa entre ambas. Al principio no le hace caso, la conozco, y ella a mí, pero esa es, sin lugar a dudas, la naturaleza de su visita. Luego tomo la taza de té entre las manos y bebo un sorbo llevando la mirada hacia el patio. La luz de las primeras horas de la tarde caía lúgubre apenas iluminando el suelo, en pocas semanas los días comenzarían a acortarse a paso implacable un año más, hoy, sin embargo, nos permitía saborear aquellos amargos instantes en compañía cálida. Estaba esperando que ella hablara, al fin y al cabo era lo que decía en la nota furtiva que había incluido dentro del sobre.

–Por favor, Hinata. Nadie más puede hacerlo, ¿o quieres que vaya Ino? ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que termine con una guerra otra vez? –Una tímida sonrisa le daba la razón sin querer–. Además no estarás sola en ningún momento, me tienes a mí, a Naruto, a Shikamaru para empezar. Sin contar con que será una ocasión perfecta para tu familia.

–Lo sé –susurro cansada–, como sé que no puedo negarme. Pero… ¿Por qué?

–Porque eres diplomática, tienes saber estar, eres noble,… Hay tanto que no me sorprende que Naruto acertara al pensar en ti como la persona ideal.

–Entiendo –respondo llevando la mirada hacia la nada otra vez–. Entiendo que sea la mejor opción, pero también tengo asuntos familiares que tratar, bien podría hacerse cargo Neji-nii-san o incluso mi padre, o …

–Tonterías. Tu primo y tu padre quedan fuera de la imagen, no sé si también serían capaz de hacer que esto termine en una guerra o simplemente que no tienen el tacto suficiente para actuar como embajador; no hay nadie mejor que tú.

–Y aun así, ambos se hospedarán en la casa Hyuuga durante su estancia, ¿no?

–Esa es otra razón para que seas tú quien esté a cargo de ellos, no podemos meterlos en casa de Shikamaru; y tú eres quién lleva todo esto.

–No puedo negarme, lo sabes –murmuro frunciendo las cejas, eso era lo que más me pesaba.

–No –sonrió con cierta melancolía–, lo sé perfectamente, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras por gusto antes que obligada.

De nuevo bajo la mirada al sobre, no ha sido buena idea mandar entonces la orden e invitación antes de mantener esta conversación. Pero no podía recriminárselo, el tiempo corría en mi contra, en contra de todos. El mensaje era claro, una invitación a la recepción de la embajada de Sunagakure no Sato en su primera visita oficial a Konohagakure no Sato y la orden de ser los anfitriones de dicho grupo durante su estancia de dos semanas.

–Además, son amigos de Naruto, es un favor casi personal que te pide, que te pedimos.

–No es nada, Sakura, confío en vosotros, confío en la aldea. Acepto gustosamente, seré la anfitriona que queréis que sea, pero me gustaría saber algo más sobre este asunto antes de meter a un grupo de desconocidos en mi casa. Además de poder hacer su estancia lo más placentera posible… –intento esconder bajo las palabras mis incertidumbres sobre esta misión.

–¡Esta es la Hinata que yo conozco!

No sé de dónde saldría esa exclamación, me abrumé, en un tiempo anterior quizá hubiera aceptado sin más rodeos porque Naruto  _me lo pedía_ , en otro momento hubiera buscado la mejor forma de excusarme por mi inseguridad, y sin embargo ahora la situación se había convertido en una mezcla de ambas. De nuevo, no tenía otra alternativa. Me mordí el labio nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos sobre la falda del komon, quizá era eso y que estaba en el proceso de crecer, sabía mi posición como futura cabeza de familia y para la comunidad, pero al mismo tiempo seguía con mis dudas porque hasta hace relativamente poco las relaciones con la otra aldea eran más bien bélicas que formales.

Sí, desde que ambas cabezas militares habían cambiado el tono político que se dibujaba en el panorama internacional también había cambiado, de pronto la paz quería bañar de armonía un caos que desde recuerdo siempre había reinado entre ambas partes y ya nadie sabía la razón. Era consciente que este menester era fundamental para que se afianzara un posible nuevo camino, supuse que sería una piedra angular en las negociaciones y me estaban pidiendo que jugara un papel clave como civil. Del mismo modo que era consciente que subyacían peligros, porque, como siempre sucede, la paz no era tan bien recibida por los poderosos como por el pueblo.

–Será una embajada pequeña –empezó a hablar sin tregua–. Creo que será una comitiva de cuatro personas, no te preocupes, la seguridad de la casa y de tu familia está garantizada por nuestra guardia, no te vamos a dejar sola, ya te lo he dicho.

–¿Cuatro personas?

–Sí, por lo que nos han comunicado serán sólo cuatro, por un lado la situación en Suna no está tan tranquila como para enviar a más personas fuera durante tanto tiempo, y tampoco quieren importunarnos más de lo debido ya que se ha organizado como quién dice de la noche a la mañana.

–Supongo que eso tiene que ver con…

–Con la necesidad de mostrar que vamos en serio, ambas parte, con esta alianza. En realidad, –sacó una carpeta de su bolso y la dejó sobre la mesa antes de abrirla–, se trata de algo previo a la firma del tratado, primero ellos van a enviar a un grupo para aclimatarlos, sepan un poco más sobre nosotros, estudien los puntos, ya sabes, lo de siempre; y luego se supone que nosotros enviaremos otra embajada a Suna para lo mismo. Después de ello se firmarían los acuerdos.

–En algún lugar neutro, supongo.

–Sí, ya sabes cómo van estas cosas. Así que la idea es que vean en un par de semanas cómo es la aldea, cómo se vive, nuestra industria, nuestra cultura, conozcan a quienes tienen que conocer para favorecer acuerdos económicos y comerciales, ahí es dónde tu podrías jugar un buen papel, la industria farmacológica que lleva tu familia, se vería gratamente favorecida por este intercambio.

–Excepto que eso lo lleva mi padre, todavía y él–

–Sí, todavía. –Me cortó con una sonrisa afilada.

Sakura estaba al tanto de los problemas que ese pequeño detalle significaba, lo que de nuevo me hacía pensar en por qué me habían elegido a mí y no a él. Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, ahí tenía lista su respuesta en una sonrisa cálida.

–Tu padre está directamente involucrado en el negocio, mientras que tú eres alguien allegado, lo que lleva a pensar que sabes lo suficiente como para mirar por el bien de este acuerdo, pero no lo suficiente como para buscar beneficiarte solo y únicamente. Ahora vamos a lo importante, en el grupo vendrán cuatro, dos asistentes y dos peces gordos.

Asentí, tenía sentido, del mismo modo que otro detalle también cobraba sentido, mi padre no estaría para esas fechas en casa. Me dejó unos segundos para digerir la información antes de volver sobre la carpeta de la mesa y abrirla. Parecían informes y expedientes que si no fuéramos quienes éramos no debíamos conocer su existencia ya que pertenecían al ejército. De ahí extrajo la primera fotografía y me la puso delante. Me encontré enfrentando la mirada afilada de un hombre de aproximadamente mi edad, a pesar de ser en blanco y negro, algo de aquellos ojos traspasaba el papel hasta darme un escalofrío. No pasó desapercibido por parte de mi amiga.

–No te preocupes, es normal. Bueno, en persona es algo más fuerte. Este es Sabaku no Gaara, porta el título más alto de Sunagakune no Sato y será tu huésped principal.

–¿Por qué viene el máximo diligente?

–Para dar señal de lo involucrados que están en que este acuerdo se lleve a buen puerto. Además, es amigo íntimo de Naruto. Ellos dos son los ideólogos de esto, en realidad. También esa es una de las razones para elegirte, los dos estamos de acuerdo que tú harás todo lo posible porque nada salga mal y eres quien mejor podrá enseñar los valores de Konoha a los invitados.

Asentí, asentí, y asentí una tercera vez descorazonada. Algo seguía dando vueltas dentro de mi cabeza por culpa de esa mirada que me hacía sentir observada, algo que me había hecho medio escuchar a Sakura.

–Gaara es un tipo algo particular, no te extrañes ante nada. No, espera, no es nada raro. Es alguien de pocas palabras, pero es amable a su modo y sabe estar, es ante todo diplomático. Su mayor particularidad, según dice Naruto, es que por culpa del estricto entrenamiento militar que le han dado desde pequeño y su participación en numerosas campañas apenas duerme. No quiero que te asuste si te lo encuentras deambulando por la casa a media noche.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero, sinceramente, no me hacía gracia la posibilidad de tener a un militar de truculento pasado suelto por los pasillos.

–No te preocupes, mujer –de nuevo parecía que me estaba leyendo el pensamiento–, ya te he dicho que sabe comportarse. Al parecer le gusta la austeridad, y aunque en principio no está inclinado a probar cosas nuevas, viene, por orden de Naruto, dispuesto a eso. Uhm… Qué más puedo decirte sobre él…

–¿Tiene algún tipo de problema o inclinación hacia algún tipo de alojamiento?

–No, que yo sepa… Creo que Naruto dijo algo de que le gustan los lugares altos, pero no me hagas mucho caso. En definitiva, alguien como tu primo.

Ahí sí se me escapó la leve sonrisa a la par que la suya. Después pasó a la segunda fotografía, esta vez de una mujer. También tenía una mirada fija, no tan afilada como la del hombre, pero seria y decidida.

–Esta es Temari, hermana mayor de Gaara y la encargada de las relaciones exteriores dentro del gobierno de Sunagakure no Sato. Es una mujer de carácter, le gustan las peleas y es maravillosamente perspicaz, sé que será quién nos dé más problemas en las negociaciones. Sí es más abierta que Gaara, por eso no te preocupes y si no puedo estar tan segura como con el hermano de que sea especialmente diplomática, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber comportarse con sus anfitriones. Fuera de la casa, afortunadamente, será Shikamaru quien tenga que lidiar con ella. Tampoco tengo claro si tiene algún tipo de inclinación hacia alguna cosa en especial, pero sé que tú eres la idónea para saber alojar a nuestros huéspedes.

–Supongo que en una de las alas de invitados estarán cómodos, tendré que mandar que la acondicionen pronto porque sólo me habéis dado un mes para organizarlo. Es un ala dividida en dos plantas, las dos habitaciones de la planta alta y dos en la planta suelo, espero que sea de su agrado. También resultará más sencillo para la escolta –y me guardo decir que esta disposición evitaría que cierta persona deambule hacia la casa principal.

–Tranquila, los otros dos miembros restantes son parte del cuerpo diplomático militar, en realidad se está barajando la posibilidad de que se alojen en la residencia del ejército, pero–

–Supongo que traerán guardia propia –me atreví a susurrar–, es mejor si cubro cualquier posibilidad y pido arreglar los cuatro dormitorios, e incluso deja la posibilidad de que ellos mismos decidan qué planta desean.

En realidad, más que para ellos, es algo personal, tener más cuartos preparados de los que se fueran a utilizar es una forma de demostrar el poder de mi familia.

–Como veas más adecuado, Hinata. Ahora, si te viene bien, pasamos a la organización de la estancia de nuestros futuros huéspedes.

Asentí, mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles de la carpeta me levanté a por la tetera. Había hecho bien en dejarla sobre el hogar, siempre que Sakura venía las conversaciones se extendían más allá de lo esperado, esta además tenía cierto carácter secreto por lo que era más práctico tenerla allí que llamar al servicio. Llené ambos vasos y tras dejar la tetera sobre su apoyo, ya vacía, tome de nuevo mi asiento. La luz había bajado, la tarde pasaba rápida, el otoño nos recordaba lo fugaz que era la vida como un hacha recuerda a un reo su futuro. Nada de lo que me estaba contando me hacía sentir que aquella orden era más una condena que algo de lo que sacar provecho. Suspiré, estaba en mis manos hacer que fuera lo segundo, claro, sin olvidar lo primero.

–Veamos –rompió mi pensamiento–, esperamos su llegada por la tarde por lo que después de un saludo en el que debes estar presente, vendrá a tu casa a acomodarse, esa noche será la cena de bienvenida. La aldea se encargará de los traslados, no te preocupes. Al día siguiente será la recepción oficial de la comitiva de ambas ciudad que trabajarán en los acuerdos, será un día de respiro para ti. La primera semana será más bien cultural. Visitas de las instalaciones, de la aldea, de los edificios emblemáticos, seguramente algún que otro entretenimiento para los huéspedes, ya sabes, teatro, música tradicional, baile, ceremonias varias, Naruto te los ha especificado en la carta.

Asentí, así era, la parte del té corría por mi cuenta, por un lado, como debía ser, por otro lado, para ponerme más nerviosa.

–En la segunda semana –de nuevo volvía a interrumpir mi tren de pensamiento–, se espera que se desarrolle todo el papel de oficina, así que poco los verás por casa. Para finalizar la visita se han establecido varios festejos sociales a lo largo de la primera semana, y uno la noche antes de que se vayan. También tienen alguna que otra cita privada con otras familias y parte del ejército. Naruto se ha adelantado y también te ha incluido en principio en ellas, a ti y a Shikamaru, por supuesto, también se ha reservado una fecha para tu familia, solo falta que tú me des el visto bueno. A parte de ello, creo que una noche no estarán en casa porque tienen pensado visitar otros enclaves, ahí tienes total libertad para decir si quieres acompañarles o no, te hemos excusado por tus funciones para tu familia. Y creo que con eso se resume todo lo más importante.

–Está bien, nada que no se salga de lo socialmente habitual. Acepto la fecha que me hayáis dado, tendré que comunicarlo a mi padre cuanto antes, pero dudo que haya algún problema. En cuanto… –dudé un segundo mordiéndome el labio– ¿debo estar presente en todas las ocasiones?

–Lo ideal sería que sí –qué bonita forma de obligarme, de nuevo se adelantó a mi pregunta–. Sería excelente tu presencia para explicar las diferencias culturales o resolver cualquier malentendido que se produzca, ya sabes que no todos tienen el tacto que tú tienes, además que tener siempre cerca una cara más conocida da seguridad.

–No creo que sean de los que necesitan más seguridad. –me atreví a susurrar al notar que la conversación se daba por finalizada.

–Ya–su risa brillaba en la creciente oscuridad que nos había ido tomando lentamente–, pero siempre está bien que haya alguien de la aldea con los forasteros.

–Si eso era todo…

–¿Ya me quieres echar?

–No… No era…–Sakura quitó importancia con la mano.

–Estoy tranquila sabiendo que tú te vas a encargar de esto, además, creo que te vendrá bien para despejarte y cambiar de aires. No sé, es un presentimiento, necesitas salir de esta casa y esto viene como agua caída del cielo.

–Sakura, estoy bien no es…

–Lo sé, –me miró con aquellos ojos verdes–, sé que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que todos quieren creer, y también sé que esto podría hacerte bien. Ahora sí, me marcho que tengo papeleo de la clínica por terminar y me toca el turno de noche. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme y no te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá perfecto.

Acompañé a mi amiga a la salida, y esperé que su silueta desapareciera por el camino antes de volver a entrar en casa. La cena estaba a punto de ser servida, tendría que usar la ocasión para comentar con mi familia la situación, también debería avisar a mi padre de la cena formal para que llegue a tiempo, pero mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente; y, sobre todo, tendría que aprovechar el mes que tenía para aprender lo que pudiera sobre la cultura de Suna. Todo porque la misión fuera un éxito. Noté cómo mi estómago se encogía. Todo por no decepcionar a Naruto.

Negué con la cabeza, eso precisamente era lo que tenía que alejar de mi mente, y de nuevo Sakura tenía razón, esta era la ocasión ideal para ello. Cómo se notaba la experiencia que ella sufrió tiempo atrás por culpa de Sasuke.

* * *

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.
> 
> También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> PL.


	3. Embajada de buena fe

Respira Hinata, me repetí observando por última vez el espejo antes de salir de mi dormitorio. A última hora, Naruto me comentó que había habido un cambio de planes porque llegarían más tarde de lo previsto. Primero que sí, sólo los dos hermanos se quedarían en casa y que él sería quién los recibiría a la llegada y los traería directamente aquí, donde nosotros les esperarían con los brazos abiertos, según su propias palabras. Después iríamos todos juntos a la cena de bienvenida. Observé el iromugi en tonos morados que ahora llevaba, esta novedad me daba cierta tregua y la posibilidad de cambiarme de ropa para el gran acontecimiento de la noche. Respira, Hinata. Terminé de ajustarme el accesorio de pelo en el recogido y sin querer pasé la mirada del espejo a la ventana, que daba directamente a la parte alta del ala de invitados, en poco tiempo estaría ocupada. Sí, todo saldría bien, intenté convencerme.

Un último vistazo al espejo, y ya estaba lista para bajar al recibidor donde ya me esperaban Neji-nii-san y Hanabi-chan, junto con parte del servicio. Mi padre se encontraba fuera de la aldea por negocios, volvería en unos días, por supuesto antes de la cena que teníamos fijada para hablar de negocios con ellos.

Hanabi peleaba con su obi, en sus ojos podía leer perfectamente el hastío de la etiqueta, pero también la curiosidad por la nueva situación; sin embargo Neji-nii-san mantenía su semblante serio y el entrecejo fruncido. Suspiré, llevaba así un mes. No se oponía a la paz, de eso estaba segura por muy alto que fuera su rango militar y por muchas escaramuzas en las que hubiera participado con anterioridad contra la aldea vecina, ni siquiera estaba segura de si era por el simple hecho de tener a unos desconocidos conviviendo bajo nuestro mismo techo en ausencia de mi padre. Solo el tiempo sabría decirme, suspiro de nuevo tomando mi sitio entre ambos, no sin antes recolocar el obi de Hanabi bajo su mirada de callada queja.

No me dio tiempo a reprenderla cuando se abrió la puerta a la voz de Naruto y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

–¡Hinata-chan, estás deslumbrante! –Nunca te acostumbras a él.

–Aa, gracias, Naruto-kun –logré articular, al menos esta vez había mantenido la compostura. –Bienvenidos.

Una corta reverencia hacia las dos personas que le seguían. Y de algún modo las palabras que Sakura dijo aquel día que vino con las fotos resonaron en mi mente, en persona, sus ojos eran más impactantes. No sé si llegué a dar un paso atrás o por suerte aguanté estoica el golpe, pero ahora no era el momento de desfallecer. La intensidad que emitía aquel hombre sobrepasaba su figura, algo le hacía ver más imponente que ningún otro: aquellos ojos aguamarina. No era el color, sino la fijeza. Notaba perfectamente cómo me escudriñaba, como se inmiscuía en cada detalle, como intentaba taladrar mis pequeñas defensas provocando otro escalofrío. Quizá… No sé… No atino a saber si simplemente mi menté se nubló por unos segundos, Neji me sujetaba por el codo cariñosamente mientras me preguntaba algo.

–Disculpad –logré murmurar–, espero me disculpen, el otoño resiente mi salud. Es un honor para mí y mi familia poder acogerles durante su estancia en nuestra aldea.

Con una sonrisa agradecí a Neji-nii-san y antes de que Naruto pudiera rebatir la mentira, enfrenté, de nuevo, a los dos invitados, ahora con el cuidado de no fijarme demasiado en él, de esquivar esos ojos y con otra corta reverencia les di de nuevo la bienvenida a la casa Hyuuga. Nos presentamos los tres y Naruto hizo los honores de los invitados que no parecían dispuesto a hablar de más.

–Espero logren sentirse como si esta casa fuera parte de su hogar –por cortesía obvié la leve sonrisa se asomó los labios de la chica, así como la tensión que creó en Neji-nii-san–, si son tan amables les acompañaré al ala de invitados. Por favor.

Ambos asintieron, y la comitiva se dispuso tras mis pasos, seguidos de parte del personal. Bordeamos el jardín interno hasta llegar allí en el más incómodo silencio, ni siquiera Naruto lo había roto.

–Le hemos preparado las habitaciones de la planta baja y las de la planta alta para que dispongan cómo deseen de ellas. En caso de que precisen cualquier cosa, no duden en decírselo al personal de la casa, o a cualquiera de nosotros. –mi diálogo estudiado brotó natural para mi satisfacción–. Seguro están cansados del viaje, tienen el baño preparado, por si lo desean, o por si desean comer algo, también la cocina está al tanto. De nuevo les deseo una estancia agradable.

–Si nos disculpan, descansaremos antes de la cena. Gracias, Hyuuga-san.

Oh no.

Era imposible. Su voz aterciopelada guio mi mirada de nuevo contra la suya. Sus pupilas clavándose en las mías, no podía escapar. Otra vez aquella sensación de indefensa me atravesaba, y él era consciente de ello. Tragué saliva y sonreí por sus palabras, debía aguantar la compostura, debía salir de ahí.

–Na-na-naruto-kun, –logré murmurar– ¿quieres tomar un té antes de partir?

–Por supuesto, Hinata-chan. Oi, Gaara, ¿nos acompañas? –Afortunadamente el hombre negó con la cabeza–. Aburrido, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Abandonamos aquella zona para volver a las habitaciones principales, Hanabi se excusó enseguida seguro deseosa de quitarse aquellas ropas, y los tres seguimos hasta la biblioteca donde pedí que sirvieran el té.

–Ah, sí, Hinata, no sabía que estabas enferma, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Es grave?

–No, no es nada, Naruto-kun, gracias por preguntar.

–¿Estás segura que no es nada? Te necesito en plena forma para estas semanas –me sentí abatida, había dejado que aquellas palabras inadvertidamente buscaran una herida dentro de mi corazón.

–Es él. –Acotó mi primo, y estaba segura que no me iba a gustar lo que vendría a continuación– ¿Eres consciente de a quién has metido en mi casa?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa intranquilidad en su ser, quizá estaba a punto de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba revoloteando sobre él desde que supo de esta misión. Supongo que sí, que conocía a nuestros invitados, supongo que sí, que en algún momento tuvieron rencillas. También supongo, y espero, que el tiempo las cure como debería curar a todos los afectados por las guerras, él no era de los de pedir sangre, y eso justamente era lo que no me terminaba de convencer de la justificación que acababa de darle. Necesitaría más respuestas.

–Tranquilo, Neji. Son mis amigos, yo respondo de ellos. Ya es hora de pasar página.

–¿Sabías quiénes eran lo que iba a venir? –asentí, es más, me sorprendía que él no lo supiera hasta ese momento– Hinata-sama… Uzumaki-san, solicito relevar a mi prima en sus funciones en esta misión.

–Denegado. Elegí a Hinata para acompañar a nuestros invitados por sus cualidades diplomáticas. Además, una chica siempre es mejor compañía que un hombre.

–No. Me niego. Quiero tropas que protejan a mi familia. Quiero seguridad de qué no pasará nada en mi casa mientras ese… Hombre esté aquí. Nada cambia tan rápido, esto no es una nimiedad que se pueda solucionar de la noche a la mañana, menos–

–Tranquilidad –repitió cortando su frase con la serenidad que el nuevo puesto le había otorgado –. Repito que yo, personalmente respondo de cualquier cosa que haga, si con ello te hace sentir mejor, y por supuesto habrá una guardia fija estacionada alrededor de la casa Hyuuga. Incluso, si así lo desea y le hace sentir mejor a ella, una escolta personal para Hinata-chan.

–No, no va a pasar nada, Neji-nii-san. – comencé a murmurar antes de que otro exabrupto de Neji-nii-san me sorprendiera. Tomé aire, era ese momento en el que debía demostrar que algo dentro de mí había cambiado, y dejar clara mi posición familiar, tenía miedo, sí, pero debía hacerlo, también por él, porque una discusión con Naruto no llevaría a nada–. Ahora mismo y mientras estén bajo este techo, Gaara-san y Temari-san son mis invitados, ¿entendido?

–De acuerdo, Hinata-sama, pero.

–Déjalo, ya, Neji, Gaara es mi amigo, confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien.

No, por su rostro no confiaba en él, sonreí, pero no le quedaba más remedio ya que es su superior.

–Ahora, si me disculpan, debo cambiarme antes de partir a la cena de bienvenida.

–Claro, Hinata-chan, si no te importa me quedaré hablando un poco más con Neji y luego ya nos veremos allí.

–Por supuesto, Neji-nii-san, Naruto-kun, con permiso.

Cuando cerré las puertas de la biblioteca dejé caer la cabeza contra la robusta puerta de madera, cansada. Cansada de unos escasos minutos y no sabía si había sido por los invitados o por la reciente contrariedad de Neji-nii-san, este debía ser el precio de la tensión, a este paso mi salud sí se iba a resentir y no precisamente por el otoño.

Levanté la cabeza resuelta, estaba bien esperar, pero nunca de más dar el paso propio, Sakura, iba a hacerte caso. Como cuando era pequeña. Como alguna vez soñé hacer. Pegué la oreja a la pared y esperé paciente, ajustando poco a poco el oído, buscando encontrar y discernir sus susurros en el silencio. Esto no era una actitud propia de una señorita, menos aún de la futura cabeza de familia, pero la situación llamaba a medidas especiales, intenté convencerme y aguantar al menos un poco más. Alguna palabra inconexa llegaba, pero sin un hilo conductor me era imposible articular un discurso posible. Nombraron a aquel hombre de fiera mirada, incluso a su hermana, mi apellido también, y sangre. Y culpa, honor y guerra. Instintivamente di un paso atrás. No. No debía saber qué se estaba hablando allí. Hinata, recapacita y se sensata. Y el miedo me devolvió en mi yo habitual. Me separé de aquella pared queriendo desechar las palabras, olvidarlas. No había oído nada, comencé a andar, exacto, no había escuchado nada más que palabras, las mismas palabras de siempre y desde ahora desaparecerían, porque no podía haber conexión entre ellos y nosotros más allá de lo militar y yo no tenía nada que ver con ello.

–Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Oh, sí, gracias –contesté a la sirvienta–, ¿nuestros invitados están bien?

–Por supuesto, señora.

Asentí y me dispuse a hacer lo que debía, cambiarme al homongi que llevaría durante esa cena.

–¿Está mi ropa preparada?

–Por supuesto, ¿desea ayuda para cambiarse?

–Sí, por favor.

Admiré el kimono azul marino de largas mangas que me esperaba antes de ponérmelo, una pieza de seda de un profundo azul estampado con tres blasones familiares bordados en hilo de plata. Quizá no era la opción más acertada, pero la ocasión llamaba a la formalidad, y no me sentía capaz de llevar un furisode, tan colorido, tan llamativo, tan vivo.

A su lado el kimono interior en tonos rojizos propios del otoño me esperaba junto con su obi-age en plata. Una vez estuviera todo en su sitio, la señora que me observaba al otro lado del espejo desprendía la confianza que a mí me faltaba, pero era el efecto que deseaba. La hora de partir a la cena de bienvenida había llegado.

Los invitados me esperaban a la entrada, junto con mi primo. Y Shikamaru.

–Lamento haberles hecho esperar –susurré bajando la mirada.

–Vamos bien de tiempo, Hinata-sama.

Asentí, y salimos, fuera nos esperaban dos vehículos que nos llevarían al lugar acordado, miré a Shikamaru y con su habitual tranquilidad supe que él se encargaría de las órdenes, era una buena señal saber que alguien como él también estaría en todo momento mientras la visita oficial durara.

–Temari y yo iremos en uno, y vosotros tres en el otro.

De nuevo asentí, la tranquilidad que me acababa de transmitir se había esfumado. Ahí recordé que sí, también había visto esta orden por parte de Naruto como una condena. Escuché un leve carraspeo a mi lado y volví a la realidad, Gaara-san mantenía la mano fija para ayudarme a subir.

–Oh, –apenas logré susurrar mientras el sonrojo se comía mi mundo –gracias.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Esta vez no eran sus ojos, sino su tacto. Su mano helada despertó otro escalofrío que bajó desde la nuca hasta los pies. Intenté ocultarlo torpemente y respirar profundamente una vez sentada esperando que ambos me acompañaran en un silencio cortante que no sabía romper.

Mi invitado permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Al menos, suspiré, me estaba dando una tregua para estudiarlo sin que Neji-nii-san se diera cuenta. Era menudo, más delgado que mi primo y mi leve recuerdo era que era más bajo que Naruto. Su cabellera rojiza en un tono apagado parecía cálida y torpemente domada hacia un lateral, mostrando un contraste fuerte con su piel blanquecina. Ahí estaban esas ojeras de las que Sakura me advirtió tiempo atrás, y también aquel extraño símbolo engravado en su frente, justo en el lado que su cabello dejaba al descubierto. Vestía un traje de cuello alto abotonado en el mismo tono que su cabello, si mal no recuerdo es parte del uniforme de su aldea.

–Hinata-sama –los dos giramos la atención hacia Neji-nii-san–, si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en decírmelo.

–Gracias, Neji-nii-san, pero espero que no sea necesario –respondí con mi mejor sonrisa, esta era la ocasión para intentar alguna pequeña conversación. –Por favor, Gaara-san, usted también, cualquier cosa que desee o necesite, no dude en comunicármelo, mi misión es hacer lo más placentera posible su estancia en nuestra aldea.

El hombre asintió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Pero a ninguno de los dos nos pasó desapercibido una leve mueca en sus labios. Parecía que todo iba bien, por ahora. Y los diálogos estudiados me ayudaban a trasmitir una sensación de desasosiego que no tenía.

La cena sería en uno de los salones de la torre Hokage, y ya desde la entrada se podía apreciar el esfuerzo que habían tenido en adecentarla para la ocasión. De nuevo, él me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar y la sonrisa de agradecimiento brotó sin darme cuenta.

Shikamaru y Temari-san nos esperaban y una vez los cinco estuvimos dispuestos, entramos. Allí nos recibieron tanto Naruto como Sakura con sus mejores galas. Los saludos se siguieron, incluyendo una pedida de auxilio a mi amiga con la mirada, y su consabida regañeta por el kimono que había elegido para la ocasión, demasiado alto para mi gusto, eso sí.

–Si casi parece que vas gritando que eres mi tía soltera de cuarenta años. Hinata, deberías vestir colores más alegres, más propicios para tu situación.

–Pero este kimono es el adecuado para la formalidad que entraña esta cena, Sakura.

–Cualquiera intenta discutir contigo de kimonos. –me dio por perdida y la atmósfera cambió a una de paz por unos leves instantes que agradecí.

–Si me permites Sakura –Naruto se acercó –, te robo a Hinata-chan para que me acompañe mientras presento a Gaara y Temari al resto de invitados.

Asentí, esa era mi misión. Enfrenté de nuevo los ojos del desconocido y curiosamente leí algo parecido al tedio. Oh, contuve la carcajada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero al menos ya la noche había valido la pena. Así dio comienzo la peregrinación por las diferentes personalidades. Observé cómo se mantenía estoico, intercambiaba las palabras justas con quién debía y respetaba las normas de cortesía, ¿acaso imaginé ese tedio?

–Ya sólo queda saludar a Tsunade-sama y a Kakashi-san –me atreví a susurrar al descubrirle mirar hacia la ventana, no, no lo había imaginado.

La hermana sonrió, sus ojos brillaron de manera nueva hacia mí y me sentí cómo si hubiera ganado puntos en una carrera que no sabía estaba corriendo. Él, sin embargo, asintió sin dar muestras de verse sorprendido en el acto y hacia allí nos dirigió nuestro anfitrión, ambos esperaban juntos, y por los saludos que intercambiaron podía asegurar que ya se conocían bastante.

–Muy buena esa observación –comentó Temari cuando la ronda terminó antes de que nos hicieran pasar al comedor –, mi hermanito odia los eventos sociales, solo Shukaku sabe por qué ha aceptado venir.

–No seas descortés, Temari. –como toda respuesta recibió una mueca por parte de la mujer.

–Disculpa, no… Es culpa mía, lamento si les he hecho sentir incómodos.

A mí no me respondió, un leve gesto de su cara fue todo, miré a la mayor que se encogió de hombros y supuse que con ello quedaba todo enterrado en el pasado.

...


	4. Una oportunidad en la vida

La cena pasó sin incidentes, en una deliciosa cadena de platos típicos preparados para la ocasión, que se acabaría con otra copa en la sala anterior. A cada bocado notaba como ese momento se acercaba a paso aplastante. Ahora no teníamos saludos que ocultasen la incomodidad ni dictasen la dirección, ni siquiera sabía si debía mantenerme a su lado o eran libres de disfrutar de la ocasión sin mi incordio constante. Por supuesto, como anfitriona debía permanecer allí hasta que mis invitados así lo desearan, era la primera noche, no podía retirarme sin más, por mucho que quisiera huir.

Cuando el momento llegó, fue él quien me evitó tomar la decisión ya que se fue con Naruto, al mismo tiempo que Sakura vino a mi lado.

–Vaya, no esperaba que causara tanto alboroto. –la miré curiosa–. El chico ha levantado un sonado revuelo entre las señoritas de bien, nuestro segundo fenómeno Uchiha podría empezar a llamarlo.

Sonreí. Deja a Sakura para que se les ocurrieran estas cosas. Ahora que observaba la sala podía dar crédito a sus palabras, las miradas volaban hacia él, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, aunque las sonrisas de ellas eran claramente más marcadas frente a la desconfianza de ellos, la guerra supuse. Iba a abstraerme de nuevo para analizarle, pero la conversación no me dejó.

–Bueno, ¿y qué?

–Nada, Neji-nii-san no se ha tomado bien su presencia en casa, y apenas he cruzado un par de palabras con él. Me da la sensación que… –fruncí el entrecejo, no sabía cómo poner en palabras correctas lo que pensaba–, como si no hiciera falta muchas palabras, o… sabe a qué ha venido y nada más quiere eso.

Mi compañera sopesó las palabras asintiendo, Gaara seguía conversando con Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari, o más bien asintiendo con la cabeza.

–No sé, si debería ir…

Bueno, Sakura tampoco se lo pensó y literalmente me arrastró hacia el grupo. Hablaban del viaje que habían hecho, y puntos a asegurar en el camino si queríamos establecer caravanas de comercio más regulares y de paso. Parecía, sonreí, que el trabajo había comenzado. Apenas nos movimos de aquella situación, sus palabras eran escasas, se limitaban a alguna que otra anotación a su hermana. La monotonía y el desconocimiento parcial de la conversación me abrumaban, seguía allí como observadora pasiva, como debía ser, hubiera hecho bien en prestar atención, pero el cansancio iba tomando mi cuerpo, demasiadas nuevas experiencias en tan poco tiempo. Estaba preparada para ello, en ese mes me había intentado blindar para la misión que se cernía sobre nosotros, pero parece que no lo suficientemente.

En algún momento Sakura se alejó dejándome un poco más desprotegida, pero Neji-nii-san ocupó su posición en cuanto pudo, eso me despertó del letargo devolviéndome a la conversación. Sus ojos seguían guardando reticencias hacia los invitados, tan obvio que me ponía más nerviosa pensando si en algún momento futuro podría traernos problemas. No, respira Hinata, tu primo sabe también comportarse, ojalá no tener que volver a darle una orden como cuando llegaron, no me gustaba aquello. Intenté centrarme en la conversación por no perderme en un tren de pensamientos y suposiciones que ahora sólo servirían para alterar mi, ya de por sí alterado, espíritu. La conversación había virado hacia el plan del día siguiente, la visita y saludo oficial al resto del cuerpo diplomático que se vería envuelto en las negociaciones de paz, era uno de los dos eventos de los que estaba totalmente exenta de acudir por mi condición de civil, algo que agradecía. Supongo sonreí inconscientemente y en ese preciso momento noté de nuevo como su mirada caía afilada sobre mí. Ahí estaban. Aquellos ojos estudiándome, sin transmitir nada, pero constantes. ¿Debería iniciar alguna pequeña conversación con él al margen de la principal? Sin querer mis ojos volaron hacia el hombre rubio que estaba a su lado y mi corazón pensó sin atender a razón que no quería separarme del grupo. Y sentí miedo. No era el momento. Debía… Debía pasar página definitivamente, y este era el momento. Apreté los puños buscando valor.

–Disculpe, Gaara-san –susurré aprovechando que los demás seguían en la conversación, en seguida noté como él atendió a mis palabras y otro escalofrío se apoderó de mí haciéndome olvidar lo que fuera a decir, y el miedo, otra vez ese miedo que infundían sus ojos, me recorrió, necesitaba rápido alguna salida–, disculpe… mi ignorancia… Nunca he salido de Konoha, puedo preguntarle cómo es Sunagakure no Sato.

Neji-nii-san iba a hablar, pero esa misma mirada afilada que me estudiaba se movió un segundo y cortó todo intento, como si estuviera marcando un territorio inexistente. Sí, había algo más que desconocía y puede que mi socorrida pregunta hubiera dado en el clavo sin querer. Aquel hombre se giró hacia mí, creando de pronto un escudo que nos rodeaba separándonos de cualquier otra conversación, alejándonos del grupo, envolviéndonos en una privacidad que me ahogaba. O al menos mis oídos bloquearon cualquier otro ruido que no fuera su suave voz, lenta, pensada, interesada en que solo yo le escuchara.

–Pensaba que su posición al frente de la familia Hyuuga le habría hecho ir a mi aldea con anterioridad, su familia mantiene vínculos estrechos con Suna desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Sí, era consciente que había relaciones entre ambos, aunque desconocía el tiempo que hacía de ello, al menos comerciales por las medicinas que fabricábamos, pero no de una relación tan estrecha como para que yo hubiera tenido que ir a su aldea. Mi padre solía esconder los destinos de sus viajes, por desgracia, yo aún no estaba tan involucrada en el negocio familiar como debería. Me mordí el labio inferior, casi me atrevía a pensar que él esperaba que Hanabi se quedara con esa parte del legado familiar.

–No, lo siento, –intenté reorganizar mi pensamiento, al menos, podría intentar buscar más respuestas–, mi padre es quién se encarga del negocio de las medicinas, lamento que no haya podido conocerlo esta noche, está en un viaje de negocios y se nos unirá más adelante.

Él asintió. Suspiré, y dejé vagar la mirada esperando que continuara el diálogo, al menos, así entretendría mi cabeza unos instantes más olvidando el cansancio. Quizá, ya había tentado demasiado la suerte, pero mi respuesta le agradó, y de nuevo sopesó sus palabras. Para ser un hombre callado, como me había dicho Sakura, hoy se le notaba bastante elocuente, supuse por la etiqueta, la misma que horas atrás parecieron incomodarle tanto. Sin embargo, mis gestos no habían pasado desapercibidos a sus ojos, lo sabía, me estaba leyendo como un libro abierto y casi podía aceptar que lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien para el poco tiempo que habíamos compartido.

–Aa, estaré muy interesado en saber sus funciones entonces, para no cometer el mismo error, quizá más adelante, Hyuuga-san. Es hora de retirarnos, si mal no recuerdo usted no se encuentra bien de salud y no quisiera tener la culpa de que empeorase.

–Gracias por su consideración. –respondí abrumada, no estaba cumpliendo con mi papel, y no me sorprendía, me rendí, al menos por esa noche.

Lo siento Naruto, Sakura, os he defraudado en el primer día.

Comunicó su intención de marcharse al resto del grupo y a nadie se le escapó la reticencia a aceptar la orden por parte de la hermana mayor. Naruto, sin embargo, hábil como era en su maravillosa inocencia achacó rápidamente a que seguro el camino les había cansado más de lo esperado.

–Ya no estamos tan jóvenes –rio como él solo sabía aligerando un ambiente más cargado de lo que debería–. Está bien por hoy, creo que demasiado has aguantado para lo que tú eres. Cuídame a Hinata-chan y mañana nos vemos.

No hice nada por ocultar la incomodidad que sus palabras me habían provocado y seguí en silencio al resto de la comitiva hasta la salida donde ya nos esperaban para volver. No me despedí de Sakura, no me dio tiempo a buscarla entre el gentío, puede que fuera lo mejor, puede que estuviera más cansada de lo que me hacía creer, puede que ni siquiera estuviera vagando en la oscuridad sino que mis pies se habían quedado estancados en la nada sin fuerzas para seguir.

Neji-nii-san ofreció la posibilidad de que ambos hermanos usaran el mismo vehículo para volver, pero esta fue la primera vez que le escuché hablar con aquel tono obligándome a volver a ser consciente de la realidad. Sí, la relación entre ambos debía ser más profunda de lo que yo podía ver por el interés que tuvo en molestarle con aquellas palabras.

–Hyuuga-san es mi responsabilidad, según su Hokage.

Abrí la boca, una extraña sensación ardía de nuevo sin saber la razón pero que necesitaba salir, pero su mano fuerte y delicada conduciéndome hacia el otro vehículo detuvo cualquier palabra que pudiera pensar.

Entré, luego él y cerró la puerta. Quise hablar, quise preguntarle, quise saber, pero sus ojos fijos en mí me obligaban a callar.

Si el viaje de ida me había parecido tenso, el de vuelta se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba romper ese silencio, de algún modo antes de que todo aquello me sobrepasara más y más.

–No…

Elevó una inexistente ceja, parece que sí lo había conseguido.

–No entiendo… –ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo, me dejé caer en un vacio fuera de la etiqueta.

Frunció el entrecejo, seguramente aburrido de mí, quería, podía, pero no sabía. Era consciente que tenía tiempo para ir aprendiendo y resolviendo las dudas, pero de pronto, otra vez olvidé el cansancio, tenía esa certeza interior de que debía decir algo, que era el momento oportuno para dar un paso que si no lo tomaba, luego sería demasiado tarde. Otra vez esa sensación.

–Disculpe el comportamiento de mi primo, somos una familia muy unida y se preocupa demasiado por mi seguridad.

–Hace bien –respondió tras un largo silencio, parecía como si él también estuviera buscando sus palabras–. Él tiene razón, no sabe a quién ha metido en su casa.

–No, no lo sé –susurré sin atreverme a mirarlo, hablaba por inercia–, espero saberlo después de su estancia.

–¿Y si para entonces es demasiado tarde?

¿Tarde? Tuvo que leer mi extrañeza ante su pregunta porque una sonrisa intentaba formase en sus labios. Apreté los puños, otra vez esa sensación consciente de que era un paso que debía dar, con seguridad y aplomo pero necesario, pensé bien las palabras, buscando las que quería ofrecerle a un desconocido.

–En la ceremonia del té no existe el «tarde» ni el «temprano», tampoco tienen sentido el «ayer» ni el «mañana», sino el ahora. –Le devolví la mirada por primera vez–. Y ahora usted es mi invitado, una situación que ni el futuro, ni el pasado, puede cambiar.

–Sin embargo, no es el ahora lo que nos une.

Sabía por su tono que no admitía más discusión sobre ese tema, y lo acepté. Incluso suspiré relajándome. Quizá en otro momento me encontrara más capacitada para seguir indagando en ello, ahora el silencio se acomodó entre ambos, sin ser ya tan tenso, había sido un buen paso después de todo.

De nuevo, caballero como había demostrado ser, me ofreció su mano para bajar, esta vez habíamos llegado los primeros y a los dos pasos, una vez dentro de la casa, me volví hacia él con una seguridad imposible. Inconsciente. Estudiada por los años pero no pensada.

–¿Desea acompañarme a tomar un té?

Puede que él tampoco se esperara el ofrecimiento, pero aceptó con un gesto de cabeza. Ni siquiera iría a cambiarme, necesitaba acabar la noche antes de tener ese pequeño placer. En pasos silenciosos le conduje a la pequeña sala del té que gustaba usar por las noches para relajarme, y estaba entre el ala principal y el ala de invitados, como era costumbre todo estaba dispuesto. Dejé entreabiertas las puertas, la brisa otoñal era fría pero jugaría en perfecta armonía con la situación. Y por el miedo. Sin querer era consciente de que tenía miedo a quedarme otra vez a solas con él.

Le indiqué con la mano que se sentara mientras me giraba hacia el armarito seleccionando qué añadir a ese té nocturno. No, no era una ceremonia, tan sólo un pequeño paréntesis de la realidad en el que sólo el ahora tuviera sentido, quería que lo experimentara al menos una vez. Dejé que soltaran todo su sabor en el agua caliente unos minutos que aproveché para respirar y poner en orden mis pensamiento, aún sin girarme hacia el invitado, y cuando estimé oportuno tomé la tetera. El hábito hacia que no dudara, que cada gesto estudiado durante tanto tiempo fuera mecánico dándome la paz que no había logrado encontrar desde su llegada.

Serví ambos vasos y le ofrecí uno de ellos antes de sentarme frente a él. Otra vez el silencio cobrara presencia, y de nuevo no era tenso. Debía ser la brisa fría que aligeraba el ambiente recordándome que no era prisionera de nada.

Puede que mi posición de anfitriona me obligara a iniciar la conversación, mi papel como mujer también me indicaba que debía mantener ese silencio, mi cansado yo nervioso jugaba con las manos sobre las faldas oscuras del kimono incapaz de levantar la mirada por no enfrentar aquellos ojos aguamarina.

–En Suna no es costumbre compartir el té con cualquier persona.

Parecía que él no sentía esa misma necesidad de ahogarse en el silencio. Curioso. Tan curioso como sus palabras. Elevé la mirada y le vi de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido sobre la taza. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Le había obligado por cortesía a hacer algo equivocado? De nuevo la duda se tornó en miedo.

–Usted ha confiado en mí desde el principio, supongo que eso me hace partícipe de tal honor –susurré como única forma de responder, quizá había algo más escondido en sus palabras, pero el cansancio de nuevo me obligaba a no ser yo–. Disculpe si ha sido un atrevimiento…

–No. Es cierto. Naruto confía en usted, por extensión yo también.

Otra vez ese leve mareo hizo que mi mano temblara, inconsciente me mordí el labio, nerviosa, había tantos matices en esa frase que no sabía por cuál empezar a odiar. Incluyendo el recuerdo de nuestra breve conversación anterior en la que buscaba crearme dudas hacia su persona. Debía mantener mi posición sin prejuicios, debía ser leal a mis palabras y a mi ahora, debía ver a quien tenía delante sólo por lo que en ese instante me dejaba ver.

–Puede que –intenté ocultar aquellas sensaciones–, quizá sea parecido a nuestras tradiciones respeto a té. En la certeza de que cada momento no volverá a suceder y la importancia que entraña el ahora para quienes lo comparte.

Asintió sin palabras, a cada sorbo me quemaba más la garganta, añoraba el silencio, sin lugar a dudas menos incómodo que la conversación presente.

–El agua y el cultivo del mismo té no deja de ser un lujo para nosotros, a pesar de lo cercanas que están nuestras aldeas son como el día y la noche.

–Sin embargo –sonreí amablemente–, Sunagakure ha desarrollado la tecnología necesaria para ir paliando algunas de esas diferencias, sus sistemas de invernaderos son un verdadero oasis en el desierto.

Oh, di en el clavo, aquella comparación parecía haberle gustado porque me sonrió levemente.

–La necesidad obliga, y gracias a este acuerdo de paz seguirá prosperando sin depender de otros. –Dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa–. Debería retirarme, y dejar que usted descanse.

–Oh, no se preocupe, al fin y al cabo, yo he sido quién le ha invitado, disculpe si he abusado de su tiempo después del día de hoy…

–No, el placer ha sido mío de haber podido compartir este momento con usted y hayamos podido conversar en privado. Espero poder repetir este té otra noche, Hinata.

* * *

...


	5. Rutina rota

Cerré el libro de cuentas y miré cansada por la ventana. Su luz seguía encendida. Sí, empezaba a confirmar que Sakura llevaba razón respecto a su problema con el sueño aunque parecía no afectarle en su quehacer diario. Supuse que esa era, en realidad, la prueba de que era un hábito más en su vida.

Había llegado ese momento de la noche que cada día iba retrasando un poco con cualquier excusa, por querer romper la rutina que en las cuatro noches que llevaban en la aldea se había instaurado entre ambos. Cogí el libro de cuentas y apagué la luz. Esta vez esperé quieta en el dintel de la puerta, no, su luz no se apagaba. Quizá podría escapar. Hoy algo en mi interior me decía que mejor evitar a aquel hombre extraño, aunque también había algo que me empujaba, más allá de la cortesía, a no hacerlo. Cerré la habitación y bajé hacia el despacho. El silencio de la noche no era desconocido, la paz y soledad que entonces vagaba por los pasillos de la casa era la única constante. Cada cosa en su sitio, cada cosa en su momento. Dejé el libro en su cajón habitual y cerré con llave al salir.

Pero no fue así. Ya no me sorprendía.

A pesar del frío que caía, propio del tardío otoño, estaba con una vestimenta ligera sentado sobre el porche del ala de invitados que daba al jardín principal. La primera vez que le vi allí me pareció una descortesía pasar sin interesarme por él, repitiendo el ofrecimiento de la noche anterior, y de ahí a la trampa. Me permití observarlo antes de disminuir la distancia entre ambos. La luna le bañaba dándole un halo etéreo como de ser imaginario, bueno, me mordí el labio, de ser de leyenda. Las leyendas de la guerra y sus proezas en el campo de batalla. Sabía que había participado en diferentes frentes contra mi aldea, intuía que se había enfrentado a Neji-nii-san, sabía que también había cruzado armas con Naruto. Ysuponía que lo que fuera que surgió de ahí, de ese momento, fue clave en que las acciones bélicas por parte de ambos ejércitos disminuyera hasta el día de hoy en el que la tan ansiada paz estaba floreciendo. Su cabello rojizo ahora no escondía la rebeldía que en actos oficiales sí tenía y pronto descubrí que aquel uniforme era su vestimenta habitual. Al menos, no sólo le sentaba bien ese color, sino que por azares del destino era uno apropiado según las normas no escritas de etiqueta respecto al otoño. Quizá, sólo quizá, Naruto fuera quién insistiera en que aquella visita fuera durante esa estación. Aunque también, volví a morderme el labio nerviosa, ese en otoño cuando las campañas militares se paran a la espera de la primavera y un clima más propicio.

–Buenas noches –inició el diálogo cuando tuve fuerzas suficientes para entrar en el porche, eso sí era una novedad. –No debería seguir despierta tan tarde.

Le respondí con una sonrisa cansada, tenía razón.

–Debo mantener todo al día –susurré, se había vuelto un experto en la conversación ligera, pero esta noche era yo quién quería descansar, sin olvidar ese nudo en el estómago que hoy, más fuerte que de costumbre, me incitaba a huir de su compañía–, usted también debería descansar mañana será otro día largo.

–Hay costumbres que no se pueden cambiar.

–Si desea, puedo intentar ayudarle. –Aquellas palabras salieron automáticas de mis labios y no dudé en maldecirme.

Enarcó una ceja mientras guardaba una sonrisa desconocida que me invitaba a proseguir la conversación.

–Existen ciertas plantas aromáticas que fomentan el descanso, ayudan a relajarse y podrían ayudarle. Aunque quizá –suspiré derrotada, aquello se había vuelto inevitable– prefiera un té.

No tenía sentido dar más vueltas cuando todo estaba ya escrito. Es más, ante la invitación se levantó como las noches anteriores y me siguió hasta la misma sala anexa entre ambas alas. Tomó asiento tras mi gesto y me observó durante todo el proceso.

–¿Es así la ceremonia tradicional del té? –por primera vez se interesó y me alegré que al menos esta vez, si tenía intención de conversar, fuera sobre un campo en que me sentía segura.

–No, sólo estoy preparando té, como las noches anteriores, la ceremonia del té implica ciertas normas sociales y silencio –comencé a responder mientras servía los vasos y me sentaba enfrente–, ya tendrá la oportunidad de verla, no deseo adelantarle acontecimientos.

–Disfrutar ese ahora del que siempre habla.

Asentí, quizá era yo quién no estuviera bien versada sobre este tipo de conversación ligera, pero por alguna razón que no logro entender me encuentro elaborando en su pregunta no formulada, ya había aprendido que esa era su forma de interesarse por algo. También se había vuelto en la oportunidad de retomar aquella otra conversación de la primera noche, quizá esta vez sí pudiera conocer sus reticencias sobre el tema.

–Es cierto que existe un «pasado» que nos trae al ahora, y que de aquí surgirá un «futuro», pero este ahora, es único, sólo esta noche diremos estas palabras, sólo en este momento tomaremos este sorbo. Como el viento, sólo una vez podremos sentir la misma brisa.

Asiente cruzando los brazos, sonrío, ya había aprendido, también, que esa era su forma de mostrar que no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero que por cortesía no insistiría. Dejé que mi mirada vagara hacia la rendija de la puerta hacia el exterior, hacia la oscuridad de la noche que la luz interior de la habitación opacaba. De nuevo silencio, de nuevo sentía que me encontraba cómoda en ese momento único que el destino había puesto en mi camino. Ahora sabía que era comodidad, las primeras veces sentía ansiedad por la desconocida tranquilidad que se anclaba entre ambos, inexplicable, intraducible, inimaginable, pero dulce y en cierto sentido conocida. No sé la razón, pero de pronto esa atmósfera, de ese instante, de este ahora innegable, me era familiar, al menos lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar todos mis pensamientos y mis miedos, personales y los que él creaba en mi persona y encontrar cierto sosiego que desde semanas atrás no sentía. Por unos instantes, aquellos ojos no eran más que ojos y su presencia no parecía tan abrumadora como de costumbre. Quizá era el cansancio que favorecía esa intimidad no buscada y de la que, sin embargo, ambos aceptamos gozar por unos minutos en la noche. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? La diferencia entre su actitud en cualquier acto a los que habíamos tenido que acudir y la que le había observado durante estos momentos era diferente; a veces llegaba a pensar que incluso se le veía más relajado que cuando hablaba con Naruto. ¿Habría bajado realmente la guardia durante cada té que compartimos? La costumbre de Suna me inclinaba a pensar que sí, la realidad, mantenía viva las reticencias a creerlo.

–Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Gaara-san. –Su afirmación me invitó a ello, bajé la mirada un poco avergonzada por mi curiosidad que justifiqué en ser la cuarta noche que compartíamos en esa rutina–. ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto a pesar de que no le gusta esta situación?

–Me gusta tomar el té con usted, creí que ya se lo había dicho.

–Oh no, no, gracias, es un sentimiento recíproco –respiré un segundo intentando contener el rubor incipiente, ¿estaría jugando con sus palabras?–, lamento no haber formulado bien mi pregunta, no me refería a este ahora, sino a las fiestas, a los encuentros, a participar activamente en cualquier actividad cuando se le nota… no…

–Asocial. –Me hubiera gustado agradecerle que me salvara de tener que decirlo sin faltarle al respeto.

–Ahora mismo no me lo parece –respondí con mi mejor sonrisa, de verdad sentía aquello–, pero en esas situaciones, es… diferente.

–Quiero la paz, a cualquier precio incluso el de sacrificar un poco de mi comodidad, por mi pueblo. Esto, sin embargo, compartir este momento contigo, es algo personal que hago por placer, Hinata. –no pasé por alto ese cambio en el tratamiento, otra vez.

Y de nueva esa extraña cercanía que dejaba caer entre ambos me hacía temblar de desconocimiento. Hasta ahora le había visto ser un hombre formal, serio, centrado en su encargo y objetivo en cada paso; ese extraño desliz relucía entre tanta formalidad con un brillo que aún no llegaba a entender. Estaba claro que era consciente, pero con qué fin. Quizá esperaba que nuestro trato fuera más cercano, lógico teniendo que compartir dos semanas de convivencia; pero su forma de usarlo, apenas un par de frases cuando ambos tomábamos el té me hacían pensar que no. Quizá era el momento en sí, esta pequeña burbuja que cada noche creábamos durante unos minutos que por sus costumbres sí eran más propicias a una cercanía transitoria, lo que fomentaba esta situación a la que yo, hasta esta noche, me había mostrado reticente a hacer uso. Sí, hasta que caí en la tentación de preguntarle sobre él mismo, dándole pie a que él hiciera lo mismo. Ahora entendía mis reticencias a que hoy tomáramos el té, la costumbre había pavimentado ya la posibilidad de una cercanía que nunca tuvo que existir.

–Me permite que ahora sea yo quién me aproveche de este  _ahora_  y le pregunte sobre ciertas cuestiones, Hyuuga-san. –Ahí estaba.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa antes de asentir entre dudas, ¿qué iría a preguntar? ¿Qué tenía yo que pudiera resultarte interesante escuchar? Escondí la mirada, aunque sentía perfectamente la suya clavándose en mí. El ahora en el que estábamos había vuelto a cambiar por mi culpa. Para bien o para mal.

–Si me permite quisiera hacerle dos preguntas personales –asentí otra vez, la cortesía me obligaba–. También siento usar la confianza que hemos creado en estos momentos para ello.

Era muy cortés por su parte pedir disculpas por aprovecharse de la situación, pero también por las implicaciones que esto tendría en un futuro. Sí, ciertamente Gaara había dejado de ser el mismo con el que tomaba té por las noches para ser el embajador de Suna que acompañaba en su visita a Konoha. Inconscientemente solté un suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo, no me iba a preguntar nada  _demasiado_  personal. Hinata, no aprendes nunca, bajar la guardia es el mayor error que puedes cometer cuando no estás sola.

–Intuyo que por lo que me comentó, sobre su escasa implicación en el negocio de su familia que usted no está al tanto sobre los pormenores de su crecimiento.

Aquel lenguaje elaborado era otra marca de su distanciamiento, qué tonta, qué hubiera estado temiendo que me preguntara. Y sí, ahí había una pregunta, como la anterior, y seguro como la próxima, nunca formulada como tal, seguro que también era una costumbre de su vida, como no dormir.

–Así es, Gaara-san, si desea discutir algo en particular le rogaría que esperara a la cena programada a tal efecto; o al menos a la vuelta de mi padre, él podrá atender más cuidadosamente a cualquier duda que tenga.

–No será necesario. Mi interés era confirmar que usted no sabe del pasado que nos une, que las tierras donde ahora se encuentran sus campos de cultivo pertenecían a Suna por ley, y que su familia nos los arrebató dando inicio a las continuas guerras entre ambos países, situación que al mismo tiempo su familia ha aprovechado para asegurarse la disponibilidad constante de en quién probarlas.

–Yo… no… –puede que en algún momento consiguiera la entereza suficiente como para siquiera intentar responder a aquella información.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué estaba implicando su voz? No… Ni siquiera había implicaciones en sus palabras, había sido bastante claro, pero me era imposible entenderlo.

Notaba el sudor frío bajar por el cuello mientras mi visión se perdía, ¿qué acababa de decirme exactamente? Mi propia familia había empezado este conflicto… Mi propia familia había matado inocentes en otro lugar y… ellos también habían matado a mi familia… Entonces… Mi tío... ¿Qué…? Una sensación de vacío que me ahogaba se unía a un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Intenté llevar la mano a mi sien, quizá, el frío, quizá lograra a aplacarlo y ayudarme a pensar, a ordenar todo aquello. Quizá me hiciera despertar de… Esas palabras… ¿Podía creerle? Necesitaba más tiempo para digerir aquello que él tan calmadamente había revelado como quién hablaba del tiempo del día siguiente. Necesitaba tiempo para confirmarlo… Necesitaba…

Pero su mano capturó la mía. La aferró con una fuerza desconocida cuando notó que intenté retraerla y mis ojos pintados de miedo buscaron los suyos. Sí, miedo, uno diferente al de la primera vez que le vi, uno diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido hasta ese mismo instante. Y quedé paralizada ante la pregunta que inconscientemente apareció en mi mente, ¿esa mano que ahora me retenía había derramado la sangre de mi familia?

–¿Todavía me sigue considerando su invitado? –murmuró sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

Ahora sí tenía razones para temblar bajo su mirada y dejar que se clavara en mi alma. No sabía qué decir, es más, ni siquiera sabía si realmente estaba allí o no. Hasta que noté calor sobre esa misma mano que tenía presa, la besó cuidadosamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, todavía presa bajo el hechizo que me tenía atada. Luego me soltó y se irguió obligándome a mirarle desde mi posición.

No podía responder. Me seguía faltando el aire, las palabras de Neji-nii-san volvían llevándome a la primera noche, me obligaba a replantearme por qué Naruto me había elegido para aquel papel; por qué ellos, él, había aceptado alojarse en mi casa.

–Ya he robado demasiado tiempo de su descanso. Si me disculpa.

Quería preguntarlo, pero mi garganta seca me decía que ya tenía demasiada información de la que encargarme, mis músculos se negaban a cooperar y yo no sabía si sería capaz de detenerle mientras veía su espalda salir de la sala con paso seguro, sin volver la vista atrás dejándome caer en un vacío demasiado grande para mi pequeño ser.

Al menos, me había quedado claro que él sí había planeado decírmelo y en ese instante, en ese preciso momento no sabía tampoco si odiarlo o agradecérselo porque sabía que nadie me contaría aquello. Al menos, él sí creía saber qué pasado había unido nuestros caminos, no como yo.

Esperé tensa a que sus pasos resonaran por el corredor hasta la escalera del segundo piso antes de dejarme caer hacia atrás sobre el tatami y suspirar. Una tensión desconocida en mi estómago empezó a deshacerse. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la fría brisa me serenara.

Respiré profundamente intentando recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, poco a poco, segundo a segundo. Relajé los músculos que su miedo habían tensado, desaceleré mi corazón y busqué poner la mente en blanco. Estaba segura que un té me calmaría, pero dudaba que mis manos tuviera la firmeza suficiente para sostener si quiera un copo de nieve. Un té… Suspiré, puede que no fuera capaz de volver a tomarme un té sin recordar este momento.

¿Era esto otra de esas pruebas que el destino coloca en tu camino para crecer? ¿Debía confiar en él y desconfiar de mi familia?

Sí, tenía la posibilidad de contrastar la veracidad de sus palabras esa misma noche; pero si lo hacía, estaría aceptando sus palabras y por ende dudando de todo lo que hasta ese momento conocía. Si por el otro lado me mantenía fiel a mi apellido… ¿Aceptaría seguir siendo cómplice de un crimen si él tenía razón?

Volví a cerrar los ojos y mientras intentaba poner el pensamiento en orden supe que al menos estaba segura de dos cosas: aquella rutina se había acabado, y que decidiera lo que decidiera, nada sería como antes. De nuevo, el pasado jugaba una carta sobre el presente que me hacía dudar hasta de mi propia realidad.

* * *

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.
> 
> También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> PL.


	6. El silencio del té, las palabras del té

El calendario oficial de la visita me había ofrecido dos días de tregua en los que esconderme y rehuir de mis invitados. Dos días que no podía alargar más, que no habían sido suficientes, pero si necesarios para intentar serenarme.

Dos días que se terminarían si acaso en apenas unas horas en una cita extraña: la ceremonia del té.

Sí, estaríamos solos, por poco tiempo al menos, no sería una ceremonia completa y pesada para alguien completamente ajeno a nuestras costumbres. Pero curiosamente ese detalle me daba la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme en pie. El silencio, la solemnidad, todo en ello me arroparía como siempre y establecería una barrera necesaria entre ambos. No tendría nada que ver con las reuniones nocturnas pasadas.

Sin embargo, otro detalle apremiaba. Había decidido enfrentar a mi padre sobre las dudas que él había sembrado en mi interior. Sin lugar a dudas, y si lo que él me había dicho era verdad, un escalofrío recorrió mi nuca al pensarlo de nuevo, cuando llegara y le viera en nuestra casa… No. Negué dejando sobre mi regazo el peine, seguro algún mensajero ya le había puesto al corriente de la situación y como buen hombre de negocios… O quizá no, su furia era legendaria y puede que ni un bien mayor lograra aplacar o llamar a su sentido común.

Sí, retomé la tarea de peinarme frente al espejo, decidí mantenerme firme en mis convicciones y aferrarme como un clavo ardiente a lo único que aún me quedaba: el ahora.

Puede que nosotros, mis antepasados iniciaran aquella guerra, pero ¿por qué tenía Suna terrenos dentro de Konoha? Si algo me habían enseñado es que nada sucedía sin una acción previa que la detonara. No estaba dispuesta a caer en la banalidad de aceptar algo sin saberlo todo. Como tampoco estaba dispuesta a aceptar una parte como verdad. También, titubee, porque tenía miedo. Miedo a que aquello fuera real. Miedo a saber que todo lo que me rodeaba se había conseguido no por el bien de curar, sino por la sangre derramada de inocentes peones en manos políticas.

Cerré los ojos, acepté que tan solo era miedo.

Terminé de recogerme el cabello y observé el furisode que esta vez sí tendría que vestir. El tono rojizo en honor tanto del otoño como de nuestros invitados me hizo temblar. Rojo sangre, seguro que a él también le parecería irónico.

–¿A él? –me encontré interrogando a la otra persona que me observaba en el espejo y levemente se sonrojaba al verse descubierta en ese pensamiento.

Negué, debía alejar todas esas preocupaciones. Al menos por ahora. Sí, para ese ahora.

Una vez me terminé de vestir respiré buscando calma y mis ojos vagaron hasta aquella ventana de nuestros invitados, mi misión era la que era, nada más, y seguiría con ella hasta el final por respeto a mi aldea, a Naruto y a mis invitados. Mantendría mi postura mientras todo siguiera ese mismo continuo.

Esta vez la sala preparada para la ocasión también era diferente a la que hasta ahora habíamos compartido.

Entré y aspiré la fragancia latente de las flores que la adornaban. Dejé la caja sobre la mesa de trabajo y me asegure que la tetera tenía suficiente agua antes de bajar el fuego. Me senté en mi lugar y esperé.

Pronto los invitados llegarían, Sakura en una sala paralela se encargaría de explicarles parte de la ceremonia para asegurarse que cada movimiento era asimilado y participaban correctamente. También ella se encargaría de ofrecer la misma ceremonia a Temari en una sala diferente. Había optado por esta distinción a petición propia. Me había amparado en las horribles reglas sociales, en realidad tan sólo, y para mi propia sorpresa, quería compartir este momento con él.

El sonido de los pasos aceleró mi corazón, suspiré una vez más tomando fuerzas y preparé mi mejor sonrisa a la espera de que la puerta se abriera.

Entró nuestro invitado, había calculado mal y no habían sido suficientes días para enfrentar de nuevo aquella mirada, él lo notó, pero no mostró señal alguna. Como era de esperar se inclinó hacia mí antes de tomar su asiento enfrentándome. Sakura entró después, también me hizo la reverencia reglamentaria y sonrió, justo la paz que necesitaba en ese instante. Ofreció el dulce a mi invitado y tras otra corta reverencia salió cerrando por primera vez una puerta que nos aislaba juntos en un mismo espacio. Aquello que hasta ahora nunca había sucedido cobró un matiz especial. Pero no me dejaría vencer por ese miedo.

Dispuse todos los objetos sobre la mesa en una lenta cadencia, limpié cada uno bajo su atenta mirada. Vertí agua sobre la taza y la limpié como miles de veces había practicado. A cada segundo era más consciente de que ese momento, ese ahora, aspiraba a ser algo más trascendental. También como siempre había mantenido, un ahora que jamás volvería a repetirse. Mientras él comenzaba a saborear aquel dulce pastelito inicié la preparación del té. Sabía que le gustaba fuerte, por lo que eché dos medidas de té, algo fuera de la norma pero me concedería esa licencia. Serví el agua y batí buscando el punto espumoso apropiado. Un poco temblaron mis manos mientras subía la taza y la giraba pausadamente frente a su mirada fría. Sí, Gaara-san, a pesar de todo le sigo mostrando mi respeto. El hombre se acercó a ella y la tomó. Supuse que como Sakura le había indicado la tomó y la giró. Me permití una leve sonrisa preguntándome si sabía qué significaba. Se lo tomó en los sorbos establecidos, aunque en silencio. Ahogué la sonrisa, hubiera sido extraño que aquel hombre hiciera algún sonido aunque la norma se lo impusiera. Me la devolvió y comencé a limpiarla. Había salido bien. Poco a poco devuelvo cada instrumento limpio a su lugar, apago el fuego y cierro la caja.

–Espero que haya disfrutado de esta ceremonia del té, Gaara-san –murmuré mientras hacia una reverencia hacia él que repitió–. Puede que el pasado nos una de una manera que desconozco, pero el ahora me sigue diciendo que usted es bienvenido en mi casa y mi invitado.

–Me honra saber su decisión, Hyuuga-san.

–Si desea que le explique algo…

–Tenía razón en que puede que sus tradiciones y las mías no diverjan tanto. –De nuevo había vuelto a la conversación ligera en la que me perdía.

–Estas ceremonias suelen servir para mostrar respeto hacia los invitados, o entre dos personas unidas, sin embargo, lamento que sean más restrictivas.

–No. Demuestran la dedicación que siente hacia mí.

–Sí…

–También que muchas veces los gestos hablan más que las palabras.

–Sí. –Cohibida bajo su mirada esperaba aquello que no estaba diciendo, como bien acababa de decir su gesto me lo indicaba, curioso como esos días nos habían enseñado tanto del otro.

–También quería hacerle saber que empiezo a entender mejor ese ahora del que me ha hablado y del que hace gala.

No enmascaré el suspiró, de nuevo como era de esperar quería volver a nuestra última conversación. Podría ser educada y recriminarle que no era el momento adecuado; pero la puerta cerrada y los recuerdos de los tés anteriores me empujaron a saltarme el protocolo.

–Sé –me impidió hablar para confirmar mi suposición–, que aquella conversación sólo pudo suceder aquella noche y en otro momento, en otra situación hubiera sido imposible. Como el hecho de que si no fueras tú quien me acompaña no tendría esta necesidad de hablar.

–Lamento que desde entonces mi conocimiento sobre los asuntos que entonces tratamos no se haya ampliado, Gaara-san –tuve la necesidad de volver a marcar la distancia que el luchaba por deshacer.

–Y sin embargo… –me dejó trazar una respuesta más amplia, que nunca llegó.

La puerta volvió a abrirse devolviéndonos a la realidad como una corriente de aire.

–Si me disculpa. –Estaba huyendo.

Me levanté de mi asiento cuando no debía, y no me dejó dar un paso más antes de alcanzar mi mano deteniéndome.

–Le veré esta noche otra vez, Gaara-san, si así lo desea.

No quería que aquel instante durara, no quería que viera mi miedo. Y por ello concerté esa cita sin pensar.

Ahora sí me permitió abandonar aquella sala y entrar en el mundo donde el resto de la comitiva nos esperaba. Para aquella noche se había dispuesto una cena rápida en la casa que afortunadamente el resto de los comensales excusaban que tuviéramos que estar juntos. No sé si tenía fuerzas suficientes para ello. Ni siquiera para esa cita.

–¿Ha ido todo bien, Hinata? – Sakura se dio cuenta de mi alterado estado.

–Sí… –mascullé, quizá era la persona apropiada para confesarle todo, pero tampoco quería alterar aquella noche más de lo que ya estaba–. Solo es cansancio.

–Estás haciendo un buen papel como anfitriona –no contaba con que ella sabía cómo buscar las respuestas que quería–. Tanto Temari como Gaara están muy agradecidos por tu hospitalidad. Me gustaría añadir que Gaara está demasiado agradecido…

–No creo que sea para tanto –susurré–. Me limito a mis funciones. Aunque todavía me sigo preguntando por qué me elegisteis para ello.

–Porque Naruto confía en ti. Nada más.

–¿Estás segura de ello?

–Sí, es más, sé que hubo algún ruido cuando se propuso pero como Suna aceptó sin problemas, todos aceptaron. –Por un segundo me hundí en mis pensamientos–. ¿Estás segura que todo está bien?

–Sí. –me limité a murmurar cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los míos.

–No me irás a decir que hay algo más…–aquel tono entre divertido y curioso me asustó.

–No –quizá exclamé algo más alto de lo normal mientras el rubor me encendía. –Gaara-san es una grata compañía, pero nada más.

–Vaya eso sí es nuevo. Pensaba que sería como un fantasma, estoico, presente y ausente…

–Es un invitado más que correcto y un gran conversador.

Sakura elevó una ceja interrogativa pero no ahondó en ello. Me recriminé recordando que él mismo me había dicho que no era algo normal… De nuevo notaba ese consabido calor por mis mejillas, ciertamente había dicho que mi presencia era la que le inclinaba a ello.

–Quiero decir, –noté la necesidad de aclarar a pesar de todo–, ha manifestado en bastantes ocasiones su intención de que este acuerdo llegue a buen puerto y que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para ello. Supongo que mi posición entre él y Konoha le lleva a la necesidad de preguntar…

Dejé las palabras en el aire agradeciendo la llamada para sentarnos a cenar. Dos veces me había salvado por poco, era suponer que una tercera sería imposible. No había silencio, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para integrarme en la conversación, es más, y para sorpresa de todos los invitados me excusé cuando terminó delegando en Neji-nii-san la misión de despedir a los invitados.

Me repetí que estaba bien ser egoísta por una vez, y para esconder la necesidad de prepararme mentalmente para el nuevo té que me esperaba. Otra vez.

Una liviana sonrisa adornó mis labios mientras me desvestía del llamativo kimono para cambiarme en otro más cómodo, más apagado, más confortante. Me desmaquillé y solté el recogido. Al menos, en esta batalla sería yo, no Hyuuga-san, no la anfitriona, no la embajadora, tan sólo Hinata, como sabía que él esperaba.

El ruido descendió rápido en la casa, el silencio se sentaba en un tradicional orden. La luz de su habitación se encendió dándome a entender que estaba dispuesto para cuando así yo lo considerara oportuno. Me daría unos minutos más, otra vez poner en orden los pensamientos, reafirmarme en la intención de seguir hundida en mi ignorancia, anclada en algún punto de un camino desconocido un tiempo más. Ni sus ojos ni sus palabras me harían cambiar de opinión. Y tomé aire. Salí de mi habitación hacia el porche en el que sabía me esperaba. Esta vez no hubo palabras sino una mirada tras la que él me siguió hasta nuestra sala.

Entré primera y para mi sorpresa él cerró la puerta tras hacerlo. Me aseguré que nada pasaría. En cierto modo, estaba segura que no pasaría nada. Cierta confianza hacia mi invitado me lo decía.

Dejé que las hojas se ahogaran en el agua caliente más de lo normal, no pasaría nada, un sabor más intenso era necesario para esa noche. En un silencio extraño, esta vez sí, serví ambas tazas y tomé mi asiento frente a él.

Estaba esperando pacientemente que yo iniciara la conversación. O mejor, dicho, la retomara porque seguía esperando mis palabras.

–Gaara-san, –sí, iba a sucumbir en su silenciosa petición–, en caso de que acepte como cierto aquello que me contó –eludí por miedo darle palabras a la realidad sangrienta–, ¿cree que haya algo que yo pueda hacer?

Curiosamente un leve gesto en su postura demostró que no se esperaba mi resolución. También su silencio. Tomó la taza y bebió. Supuse pensando bien cada una de sus palabras antes de responderme rotundo.

–No.

–Me lo imaginaba… –susurré ausente, y no sabía si eso aliviaba o aumentaba una extraña carga sobre mis hombros.

–Sin embargo, la ignorancia no es una posición posible.

–Lo sé. Deseo solventarla lo antes posible, pero no de manera unilateral. Aunque…

De nuevo no sabía cómo dar forma a todos los pensamientos, ni siquiera si realmente quería seguir aquella conversación. No, bueno, eso sí lo sabía a ciencia cierta, no quería. Y él consciente de mi incomodidad decidió no darme una tregua.

–Los acuerdos de paz seguirán adelante. Muchas cicatrices, sin embargo, tardarán en curar.

–Lo sé –quizá respondí demasiado rápida–. Lo siento, no era…

–No. Acepto su intención de salir de su comodidad por algo que hasta ahora le era colateral. También es admirable su deseo de informarse antes de crearse una opinión definitiva. Debería disculparme por haberla empujado a ello.

–Gaara…–me sorprendí siendo yo esta vez quién rompiera la formalidad–. No es necesario. Soy yo quien debería agradecerlo.

–Y sin embargo… –de nuevo me demandaba elaborar en unos pensamientos que ni siquiera yo sabía cómo componer.

–Sin embargo, me encuentro atada de pies y manos, y perdida.

–Al menos, si me lo permite –era curioso que fuera él quien no se atrevía ahora a andar esa cercanía–, no tengo inconvenientes en contarle nuestra parte de la historia. Aunque no es mi intención abrumarla de detalles.

Sé que asentí, tuve que hacerlo porque él cerró los ojos, supongo que hasta alguien como él tiene que poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de hablar.

–Suna es un desierto. Por su posición entre varios países siempre ha sido un punto comercial que hemos sabido explotar, sin embargo la necesidad de producir nuestros propios alimentos crece al mismo tiempo que la población. Ello llevó a una guerra que se saldó en otro tratado de paz. Esa misma posición nos hacía tener una posición privilegiada para negociar y a cambio del derecho de paso por nuestro país, Konoha ofreció una partición de tierra fértil que podríamos usar para alimentar la población. Desconozco si ya por entonces ese territorio pertenecía o no a su familia, pero un período de paz siguió en el que hicimos uso de él, hasta que los Hyuugas decidieron que querían recuperarlo. Lo que aconteció hasta ahora supongo que lo sabe, guerras y más guerras. Aunque ahora esa tierra esté fuertemente asegurada dentro de su territorio, el resquemor por el pasado no se ha olvidado y consiguió que a pesar del paso del tiempo el clima bélico entre ambos países no haya disminuido. Por mi parte, y por la de Naruto, estamos dispuestos a zanjar definitivamente este entuerto. Como bien sabe Suna ya dispone de tecnología propia para ser autosuficiente, y el derecho de paso sigue vigente.

–Pero… –me atreví a interrumpirle, afortunadamente lo había explicado de una manera que me facilitaba comprenderlo sin más –. Usted sale perdiendo.

Cerró los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa triste aparecía en su sereno rostro.

–Ya he perdido demasiado como para preocuparme por ello.

–¿Y no hay nada que deseara ganar con esto después de todo?

–Sabes tan bien como yo que los muertos no pueden volver a la vida. –me mordí el labio recriminándome no haber pensado.

–Lo siento, no era mi intención –intenté maquillar la metedura de pata.

–También estos momentos son un pago suficiente.

–No… disculpe que–

–Conocerla y hacerme sentir cómodo incluso en la casa de mis enemigos es una victoria al futuro. Saber que existe una persona capaz de no prejuzgarme por lo que he hecho y aceptarme es un regalo muy valioso que me llevaré de esta visita, Hinata. Sobre todo porque con el fin de esta guerra su familia será una de las que se verá más directamente perjudicada.

–No diga eso ni en broma –me atreví a musitar rápida, otra vez, pero contenta porque el tema estuviera virando–. Siempre habrá mujeres dando a luz, siempre habrá niños jugando que se hagan daño, siempre habrá enfermedades que nos acechen. Siempre habrá dos personas dispuestas a compartir un té.

–Por supuesto –murmuró bajando la mirada hacia su taza, serían imaginaciones mías cuando noté un tono más afable en su voz–. Siempre estaré dispuesto a compartir un té contigo.

–Y yo aceptaré gustosa que me conceda tal honor, Gaara-san, quizá algún día pueda hacerlo en Suna bajo sus costumbres. –no sabía que yo era capaz de sonreír de aquella manera hasta ese momento cuando las palabras brotaron solas de mis labios.

Aunque él frunció su entrecejo sopesando algo. ¿Había dicho algo malo otra vez?

–En Suna, cuando dos personas de diferente sexo comparten el té es porque son familia o están casadas.

–Lo siento –exclamé de nuevo rápida mientras llevaba las manos al rostro intentando esconder todo el rubor, Hinata, aprende a pensar antes de hablar. –No era mi intención, yo no…

–Era una broma. –¿De verdad había dicho…? Me quedé blanca, ¿era aquel hombre capaz de bromear?–. Pero por supuesto me encantaría que eso sucediera, Hinata. Desearía que este ahora no terminara nunca.

* * *

...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.
> 
> También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> PL.


	7. La tormenta

Y si nuestra última conversación me dejó con una sensación liviana en el espíritu a la espera de nuestro siguiente té, esta no iba a durar demasiado.

Debí suponerlo, las cosas buenas no duran esa eternidad que tanto nos gustaría. Incluso por sus palabras debí suponerlo. Como una tormenta la mañana siguiente me pilló por sorpresa.

Una de esas visitas fuera de la aldea estaba establecida para tal fecha coincidiendo casi con la mitad de la estancia de la comitiva, y aunque me había resuelto acompañarles, la situación cambió nada más despertarme.

Neji-nii-san llamaba a mi puerta para comunicarme que mi padre acababa de llegar y solicitaba verme. También que ante tal cambio ya habían informado a nuestros invitados la imposibilidad de cumplir con mi deber ese día. No pasé por alto el cambio de tono cuando los nombró, ni una extraña tranquilidad que volvía a rodearle. Sin lugar a dudas, la presencia de mi padre en la casa era la responsable.

Pero yo no tenía tiempo de pensar en esos detalles más de lo necesario, sino que era el momento de prepararme. Sabía que esa temida conversación llegaría, también intuía que él mismo había acelerado su agenda para volver lo antes posible, ahora ya estaba segura que alguien mandó avisarle de nuestros invitados la misma noche de su llegada: Neji-nii-san.

Asentí antes de terminar de arreglarme el pelo y tomar aire. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo de tomar una taza de té.

Bajé tras él hasta el despacho donde su imponente voz me daba permiso para entrar y la pesadumbre me agobió cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ello. Que Neji-nii-san no entrara era un síntoma más de la solemnidad que entrañaba aquel encuentro.

Aquel hombre impotente seguía de espaldas a la puerta, observando la ventana, dándome el tiempo suficiente para encogerme más de lo que ya estaba bajo su presencia. Me indicó que me sentara y hasta que no lo hice no me enfrentó.

Era de esperar que ningún atisbo de sentimientos marcara su rostro impasible. El tiempo sólo dejó algunas arrugas porque nadie podía luchar contra él, sin embargo sus ojos eran diferentes.

Sí, mi padre tenía fama de ser irascible, rotundo, inquebrantable, pero no por ello un mal padre. La muerte de mi madre le afectó gravemente, el asesinato de su hermano también dejó una mella en su persona marcando su carácter titánico, pero sus hijas seguían siendo sus hijas, incluso Neji-nii-san tenía aquel trato especial cuando lo adoptó en la familia principal. En sus ojos sí se mostraba la ternura, sí se podía ver el miedo e incluso, como ahora mostraban la preocupación.

Sé que no suspiró, pero se alegró ver algo que yo no entendía, o no era capaz de entender en ese momento: que estaba sana y a salvo.

–Bienvenido, padre –susurré en una leve reverencia, porque necesitaba romper el hielo–. Espero que su viaje haya sido agradable.

Sí, también por primera vez necesité dar aquel paso incluso antes de saber que lo necesitaba.

–Lo ha sido, pero nada comparado con saber que estás bien.

Suponía acertadamente. Bajé la mirada, ¿debería seguir la conversación? ¿Debería preguntar a qué se debía tal preocupación? O simplemente debía dejar que él elaborara hasta que el tema de nuestra conversación girara obligatoriamente hacia el tema clave.

–Neji-nii-san me ha comentado que me ha excusado de mis tareas diarias. –Preferí usar una salida alternativa, dejar una puerta abierta y que él fuera quién marcara las pautas de la conversación.

–Así es. E intentaré que este sinsentido acabe hoy mismo en cuanto pueda hablar con el Hokage.

–No es–

–Sí lo es, Hinata. –me cortó firme y a medida que continuaba su voz se elevaba–. Esto nunca tuvo que suceder, ¿cómo se ha atrevido a cometer esa atrocidad contra nuestra familia después del respaldo que le hemos dado?

–Padre –mascullé después de que se serenara tras el exabrupto–, yo acepté hacerlo de buena fe, en caso de que hubiera cometido un error, ruego acepte mis disculpas.

Sé que intentó decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo y sentarse. Ahora su figura ya no era la omnipresente de un segundo atrás, ahora era más cercano a esa figura paterna que se entreveía en mis recuerdos antes del fallecimiento de mi madre. Alargó su mano buscando la mía que tomó con cariño. Acepté en silencio el afecto al mismo tiempo que sentía la necesidad de incurrir en la conversación.

–Padre… –intenté otra vez, aunque ni siquiera yo era capaz de saber cómo continuar.

–Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes, Hinata, demasiadas cosas que me gustaría que no supieras…

–Pero… –intenté medir mis palabras, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente– ¿no cree que sería mejor saberlas?

Noté perfectamente como sus ojos se contraían a la paz que la furia subía a su cabeza. Soltó mi mano y se levantó de la silla.

–¡Qué te ha dicho el asesino ese!

–Padre, no es–

–No hables de lo que no sabes.

Tenía razón. Fruncí los labios y bajé la mirada, no sabía nada, pero quería saberlo. Alcé la mirada, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me atreví a desafiarle?

–Por eso mismo, padre, deseo saberlo. No haré nada que pueda incordiar a mis invitados–

–¿Tus invitados? Son todo menos invitados en esta casa. Hinata –en un par de zancadas había dado la vuelta al escritorio y me cogía de los hombros, ya no tan segura de mí misma, de si había sido yo quien había bajado demasiado la guardia estos días atrás–, ellos, él, ese, él, maldito demonio. Hija mía, dime qué no te ha hecho nada.

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabras.

Tampoco recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mi padre me había abrazo, ni siquiera si alguna vez lo había hecho de aquella manera tan desesperaba. Sentí la necesidad de devolvérselo y aguantar la atmósfera unos segundos más.

–Padre, Gaara-san y Temari-san se han mostrado respetuosos en todo momento de su estancia. Soy consciente que no son personas buenas, pero mientras han estado aquí no ha sucedido nada.

–No, hija mía, no son personas buenas. Menos él.

–Gaara-san –sentí la necesidad de rebatirlo, ¿por qué? – ha sabido comportarse en todo momento, padre. Incluso decir que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera porque este acuerdo de paz se realizara lo antes posible.

–No deberías creer todo lo que alguien te diga. –Aquí estaba mi oportunidad, no sé de dónde salió la confianza, pero tomé ese paso por el camino oscuro por primera vez sin miedo.

–Entonces dígame cuál es su verdad, padre.

–Por ahora lo único que debes saber es que no quiero que estés cerca de esas  _personas_. Y mi orden es irrevocable. Tiene suerte que haya llegado cuando ya se habían marchado, ahora mismo hablaré con el consejo para que los recoloquen en una de las residencias militares, no tenemos necesidad de mancillar esta casa con su presencia por más tiempo.

–Pero, padre – un calor nacía en mi vientre, ¿qué era esta fuerza? Tenía miedo de que sus palabras fueran reales, tenía miedo de que se fueran, tenía miedo de que él tuviera razón, tenía miedo de no poder compartir otro té con Gaara.

–No, Hinata.

–Si usted no está dispuesto a responderme –jugué mi última baza, con dolor–, me veré obligada a obtener las respuestas por mi cuenta.

–Es una orden. Además he visto que has descuidado los encargos…

Otra orden encubierta. Apreté los puños y tomé aire, paciencia Hinata, una guerra no la perdías por retirarte a tiempo en una batalla, pero sí te daba la posibilidad de ganar las demás. Además que ese momento de silencio y soledad volvería a darme tiempo para pensar y puede que una excusa perfecta para salir y ver a Sakura, al fin y al cabo, casi todos los encargos que preparaban eran para su clínica.

–Sí, padre, en seguida.

Salí del despacho donde Neji-nii-san me esperaba para escoltarme a la sala de trabajo, aquella vigilancia sí era peligrosa. Sin embargo, alcé el rostro resoluta por una vez en mi vida, dejaría que todo intentara jugar en mi plan.

Como pensaba era más sencillo trabajar cuando tienes la mente despejada y antes de que cayera la tarde estaba todo preparado, yo vestida y el encargo envuelto a falta de comunicarle a mi padre que saldría para entregarlo.

Sé que dudó, pero supongo que también esperaba que necesitara una conversación con mi amiga. Intenté que Neji-nii-san no me acompañara y por suerte negocié lo suficiente para que Hanabi-chan ocupara su lugar.

–¿Por qué padre quiere largar a los invitados? Son divertidos.

La miré curiosa en el lento paseo. Hanabi tenía una definición especial de divertidos, y apenas recordaba que hubieran cruzado más palabras o momentos que las dos cenas en la casa, la primera noche y la pasada.

–Temari-chan me ha enseñado movimientos chulos, es muy buena luchadora –vaya, no había sido la única confabulando con el enemigo paterno.

Acaricié cariñosa y orgullosa su cabeza antes de que en un gesto infantil quisiera deshacerse de mi mano.

–No es algo…–me detuve, ¿iba a hacer lo mismo que padre? Observé sus ojos deteniéndome un momento a mirarla y comprender que yo no quería ser como ellos–. Las relaciones entre ambas familias no son buenas, Hanabi.

Sé que aceptó a regañadientes la evasiva explicación, pero al asentir sabía que al menos le agradaba que no hubiera hecho lo mismo que el resto de adultos.

Al llegar a la clínica entregué el paquete y pregunté si podía ver a Sakura, la chica salió en unos minutos llevándonos a la cafetería mientras se quejaba del trato que solía recibir por los pacientes.

–Pero no has venido a escucharme hablar de viejos verdes, ¿verdad? –me apuntó cuando Hanabi se alejó un poco de la mesa–. Naruto me ha comentado que esta mañana tu padre se ha metido entre todo este follón.

–Mi padre cree que es mejor mantener alejados a los invitados de casa. –No sabía si era decente contar todo a Sakura, pero era la única persona a la que podía hacerlo–. Existen rencillas entre nosotros que yo desconocía, siento no haber podido avisaros antes de ello.

–Tranquila Hinata, no es algo nuevo, Naruto está acostumbrado ya a lidiar con estas cosas, lo que no me explico es qué puede haber pasado. –cerró los ojos un segundo masajeándose el entrecejo–. Sé que no es muy, digamos, socialmente aceptable, tenerlos viviendo en tu casa con dos chicas jóvenes y solteras. No es que no confíe en ellos, y no es que no te conozca la suficiente pero esto…

–Esto es algo que se remonta a las constantes guerras con Suna –suspiré cansada, sí, no tenía sentido negarlo y sí, necesitaba soltarlo–. Parece que es culpa nuestra que esto sucediera, que los Hyuugas no sólo iniciaron la guerra atacando Suna, sino que han matado, experimentado y no sé qué más atrocidades con personas de Suna por un trozo de tierra.

–Hinata…– La suave mano de Sakura sobre la mía me alertó que el exabrupto inconsciente de todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta había descargado sin tregua en un llanto de rabia–. Lo siento… yo no sabía…

–Yo tampoco, Sakura, y ahora tampoco sé que hacer. Quiero saber, pero no puedo… No sé…

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me obligó a mirar sus ojos verdes llenos de un amor y una serenidad conocida, de nuevo consciente de estaba perdida en una nada que no podía controlar.

–Estoy orgullosa de ti, mira cuánto has crecido en tan poco tiempo. –borró una de las lágrimas dejándome absorta. ¿Había crecido? –. Desde que esto empezó apenas eras una sombra de tu misma y ahora estás aquí, fuerte y decidida, me alegro que todo haya cambiado un poco en ti.

¿Fuerte y decidida, yo? Al menos… Sí, al menos… No, sólo era la necesidad de saber.

–Sakura, esto no es por mí.

–Sí que lo es. ¿Qué hubiera hecho la Hinata anterior al saber lo que me has contado?

–Hubiera hecho lo mismo –mascullé dudosa, no me gustaba hablar de la existencia de una Hinata anterior y una de ahora, yo era la misma.

Y un rayo atravesó mi pensamiento, sin lugar a dudas, la Hinata que era ahora no podía haber sido en ningún otro momento yo porque no había vivido mi ahora, pero ¿era eso suficiente para abandonarme en las palabras positivas de Sakura? Negué con la cabeza.

–No pasa nada, olvidémoslo, volvamos a lo principal. Supongo que tanto Naruto como Gaara estarían al tanto de la verdadera situación cuando esto empezó, entonces, no entiendo qué sucede ahora y por qué ibas a dejar de ser la anfitriona de la comitiva de Suna.

–Lo sé, pero mi padre…

–No, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres hacer realmente?

–Yo… yo…–bajé la mirada e inconscientemente empecé a juguetear con mis manos insegura de si sería capaz de decir algo que sabía desde hacía tiempo, buscando las palabras para que no sonara tan desesperado como a mí me lo parecía–. Quiero continuar ayudando a Naruto con los embajadores de Suna.

–Entonces, ¿qué te impide hacerlo? –No podía decir palabra alguna ante aquella sonrisa. –Casi ha terminado mi descanso, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Naruto hará algo, sé que él quiere que tú seas quienes estén con ellos, seguro que es por eso mismo, por ese pasado común, y tú confías en Naruto, ¿verdad?

Asentí mientras buscaba serenarme.

–Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, déjalo todo en sus manos y que ese vago trabaje algo.

–Pero… –me mordí el labio de nuevo–. Quiero saber la verdad, al menos.

–Tienes razón –se llevó un dedo pensativo al mentón–. Pero puede que sea mejor que por ahora dejes que las aguas se calmen y vuelvan a su cauce, y entonces –dio un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano.

–No creo que sea sensato.

Tampoco me gustaría tener que esperar tanto sin poder hacer nada entre medias.

–Hazme caso, al menos deja que las aguas se calmen antes de dar otro paso. Está bien ser más resolutiva, pero no quieras volverte imprudente. –Se levantó, pero antes de marcharse me miró con una sonrisa, una que conocía muy bien y que puede que no trajera nada nuevo–. Pensándolo mejor, ven pasado mañana a la clínica, que tengo un plan.

Sin más, después de concertar la cita, se despidió volviendo a su puesto de trabajo, pagué la cuenta y con Hanabi retomé el camino de vuelta a casa. Esa noche no estaría él para acompañarme en un té y poder seguir indagando en esta cuestión.

–Hanabi, ¿he cambiado tanto desde que vinieron nuestros invitados?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros, sí, supongo que tampoco habría cambiado demasiado. Supongo que esperar que si había cambiado, esto se manifestara en todo momento era un despropósito. Por ahora aceptaría sin reparo las palabras de mi amiga y reflexionaría sobre ello mientras afrontaba otra espera en que no podría verle.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.
> 
> También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> PL.


End file.
